Chances of Surviving Cartoons
by Nightmaresdreams
Summary: Why did this happen to me? I am just some irregular person living an irregular life. But no, all these characters from Law of Talos come to my world to mess with me. I didn't create any of them, yet they end up with me instead of their creators. Why me?
1. Chap1  Revenge for Dummies, by Dummies

School...

The work that a child has to do, takes place at school. So yes, it will make you ticked, happy, hopeful, dedicated, miserable, stressed, crazy, relieved, and sometimes suicidal. Yet, it is preparation for life after your parents kick you out. School not only advances your education, but it teaches you that your "Mommy" is not always going to be around to do your homework and buy your living needs (like your so called necessary stash of gum). You have to pull your own weight sooner or later. None of my classmates are able to get this little factor screwed far enough in their skulls to stay. So here I am, with a bunch of idiot classmates, who still have their parents brush their teeth for them. They will not shut up about how that one girl is such a sleaze, or that big shopping trip, or about that time when all of our jocks locked my friend in his locker and forgot him there. Why they did it I do not know but Johnny stayed in that locker for almost two days. A janitor found him in the locker tied up with a pair of socks shoved in his mouth. The locker was said to have reeked of waste. Johnny never did come back from therapy.

The day after Johnny was discovered; all of the equipment for the football team disappeared mysteriously. The worst part of the disappearance is that a recent bet was made against a neighboring school. Both of their football teams would compete against each other one week before the end of school. The winning team is allowed to go to the other's school, and give the entire student body one hundred reasons why they are pathetic and weak. The losing team had to go to all of the popular hangouts wearing only their girlfriend's cheerleading outfits, nothing else. Five days before the big game; all of the necessary equipment was stolen, after four days of searching for it, it reappeared back in the storage room. Unfortunately, the equipment smelled as if it came from the wastes of a thousand upset stomachs. Not wanting to wear short skirts; they washed everything. The smell didn't lessen at all, but they still went to the game, reek and all. They won the game by a landslide, only one fifth of the people who came, actually stayed. I watched everything though, the game and the audience's faces.

I didn't do it though, why would I? I wouldn't do this as an act of revenge for what they did to my friend Johnny, or for all of the times they bullied me. Never would I ever; break into school in the middle of the night using the keys that I "borrowed" from the janitor. I didn't load all of their equipment in the back of my van and drive off. I couldn't possibly ask Jake (who isn't Johnny's older brother who doesn't want in on the revenge) who owned a pet shop to give me all of the wastes that the animals made and lock it all in a couple of air sealed bins. I would rather die than soak all of the equipment in waste and leave it there for four days (my only neighbors were three blocks away so they couldn't complain about the smell). I also would never load it all back in the van and go back to school in the middle of the night to dump all of the equipment at the entrance then drive off. I never wore a mask and gloves so I couldn't be identified by the cameras. I would never do any of this, unless I was an absolute genius. Then stupidity overtook that bit of intelligence when I realized that I couldn't get the rank out of my van. It was all worth it though. That one game was never spoken of ever again.

Now it is the last day of school and I am glaring at the clock. I swear that clock is doing everything possible in its little gears to make my life an apocalyptic mess. I switched my gaze to the window. I watched the rain pour down savagely in the forest beside our school. Every minute or two a flash of lightning would illuminate the forest with an almost blinding white light. Following shortly after that a vicious bang of thunder will come making some of the girls in class squeak in a girly manner then laugh at themselves. I myself will jump a bit at the loud clap of thunder, I admit it, but thunderstorms are a favorite of mine when it comes to weather. I actually prefer violent ones, they're actually quite calming. Another streak of lightning lit up and then one right after that, then another one, then another one, and then another one. Bolts of lightning were starting to strike every three seconds and the speed was slowly increasing. The rest of the class started to get quite after realizing something wasn't right. They all gazed through the window silently, watching the lightning flash at the speed of Morse code. Then I saw something, no someone, moving outside. I could only see the figure at every flash of light, though. They would walk a bit forwards then stop and take a step back. Judging by the structure and height of their body; he's probably a guy. He kept one looking around frantically. He reminded me of a lost kid in a fair who just realized his parents aren't behind him anymore. After another great crash of thunder; he ran off in fright. His running was uncoordinated and clumsy, almost as if he was blind. He ended up tripping and stumbling deeper and deeper into the forest, until I could no longer see him.

The rapid flashes of lightning started to die down a bit after he ran off, the rain didn't lighten up after that though. The class then started to chatter away again; talking about instead the strange weather the incident that just happened. I continued to stare out the window. That guy is going to get mugged. He will be knocked out with a bowling pin then mugged. I will discover his body when I walk home from school. I will freak out and go into temporary shock. Then Julia will have to deal with me being a nervous wreck for about two weeks.

Julia.

She left with the teacher to get something from the office about ten minutes ago; she should be back by now. She must have been kidnapped.

"Serene, how long is your dad going to be gone again?"

Or not

I turned to see my friend sitting in the desk next to mine, looking at me. Where did she come from? How did she even get in here? I didn't hear the door open (yes it was closed and it still is). I guess it will be just another one of life's great mysteries. What a strange friend, with her fuzzy brown hair, dark brown eyes, and T-shirt with Karl and Arma. And will not stop looking at me until I answer.

"My dad's trip will last about 3 months." I replied. My dad won a one hundred day cruise trip around the world for two. So he and his girlfriend are going to be having fun while I stay at home. He isn't a bad dad; he just doesn't like revolving his entire life around his daughter. He usually leaves me alone every summer to do something with his girlfriend. I don't mind actually, it's nice to have the house to myself.

"When will they be leaving?" Julia asked me.

"Last Thursday." I said with a sigh.

"Oh," Julia said. "Well, I just wanted to say that I won't be able to come to your place this weekend."

Oh, well that's nice.

"My parents came to school telling me that the family is going on a three week trip to Australia," She continued. "They wanted me to leave school early so I could start packing. I only came back to class to give you something." She fished around in her pocket and pulled out a necklace. I was basically a thin metal chain. On the end was a charm of a little black raven with red eyes. It looked like Arma.

"Happy early birthday!" She cheered. Some of the classmates looked at her strangely.

"I love it man." I said happily. I saw this in a store. I wanted to buy it but I had no cash. Now I have it for free... SUCCESS!

"Well I hafta go," She stated as she picked up her backpack "Bye."

"Julia," I said as I put on the necklace. "If you die on your trip; I will summon your soul from heaven back to earth, and beat it up." She laughed at my threat slash joke and left. I sighed and stared at the clock.

That clock moved backwards. I am so serious it did. Happily it didn't matter because the bell rang.

FREEDOM!

I grabbed my backpack and put it on, but despite my desperation to leave I went and opened the window. The rain was still pouring hard but there was no more lightning. I reached out and let my hands fill with water before splashing it one my face. I sat on the windowsill and let the cool air blast my back. I watched all my classmates leave. I was about to leave my little windowsill until I noticed that the door was blocked.

By Jocks

Specifically the football team

More specifically; a very angry football team

And they were glaring at me

…

**Hello readers who stumbled upon this fan fiction. I thank you so far for actually reading this. I just wanted to give a little heads up on some things**

**Law of Talos is a competition on deviant art more than one artist participated. But I am going to follow _Unknownperson_ 's plotline a little more than the others. Check out the other artists**

**No I did not start the story with Karl, like most would expect, he'll show up eventually**

**I do not own law of talos in any way (this should have been first, sorry) I did not participate in it, heck I don't even have a deviant art. I only own the plot and such in this story**

**The main character is based off of me, I admit it, but she is not me.**

**I am open to all criticism, so throw at me.**

**Please comment, good or bad, I like to know at least someone reads this.**


	2. Chap2 Pickety Axe

...And they were glaring at me

"Hey there." Mike said as he stepped to the front of the group. He was the big boss; the rest of the team was there for decoration. He is the main cause of suffering I experienced during my lovely stay at this school. You see, Mike has tormented me ever since I accidently spilled my lunch on him (yes, it actually was an accident and yes, I apologized.) Now he sticks gum in my hair, throws pencils at my face, and other things that a kindergartener would think of. Now here he is, looking ready to break someone in half. He started walking a little closer to me.

"Do you remember that recent football game?" He asked, slowly coming closer to me as he spoke. "You remember that thief that the school couldn't identify, the one who jacked our stuff? I think we finally found who he... or she is."

_Wow, smarter than I thought_

"It took awhile, I admit that much, but we have finally found out who made us experience the most freaked up time of our lives."

_He keeps on yammering._

"One of my teammates saw you in the Pet shop a bit ago." He continued while the rest of the team filled up the room behind him.

_Is he trying to be intimidating? Because if he is; it's working. _

"He heard you ask owner for a load of animal sh*t."

_I can't run, the exit is blocked. _

"You had enough to fill your van."

_What to do? What to do? _

"What would you want with all that?"

_ He's going to give me a handicap_

"You know what you could have used that for?"

_ What are the chances he'll let me write a will_

"You could have used it-"

_ He is two feet taller than me, I am not fighting him_

"-to dump on a bunch of football equipment."

He stopped four feet away from me with enough hatred in his eyes to make a soldier pee. I did the only thing my mind could come up with. I rolled backwards, out the window. I twisted my body so I wouldn't land on my back or my head, instead landing on my side; nothing broke since the window wasn't that high. Sadly, I forgot that it was pouring and the ground was muddy. So I received a face full of muck. Mike let out a cry of outrage as I picked myself up. I saw something; the most unusual item lying next to me.

It was a pickaxe.

It was the type of pickaxe that you see an old-timey miner carrying around, digging for gold. Well, I now claim it as mine and it shall be mine. I picked up the metal part and swung the handle at Mike, who was climbing out of the window. Seeing a stick being swung at his head like a baseball bat, he gasped and fell back. I sprinted into the woods with my new pickaxe. My house was a thirty minute walk through the woods, so running through two miles of scary forest during a thunderstorm actually wasn't that bad of an idea.

I knew the team wouldn't follow me since there is this big gang roaming around in this forest. I didn't have to worry about them since Jake is the head of the gang and his word is law (Gang leader and future Mafia boss, who owns a Pet Shop, a little odd). One of his laws was that I was not to be harmed by anyone in his herd, or he will mutilate them. I didn't stop running though, even after I could no longer see the school and I was in Jake's territory. I just didn't want to stop till I was safe home.

So here I am

Running

With a pickaxe

Bumping and stumbling through the woods.

Then my foot caught on something and I landed face first into mud and soggy leaves. My pickaxe flew out of my hand as I fell. I twisted my body around to see what snagged (and wouldn't let go of) my foot. It was a mannequin, a stuffed mannequin, the size of a full grown person. The crap they leave in woods these days. It was wearing a black jacket with a belt, pants, and shoes. He also had a helmet with chin straps hanging loose. It had a blank, white cloth for a face. It looked a lot like a certain character.

He looked like Climber

The resemblance was identical, except, this doll didn't have a face. Well, I'm taking him home with me. He was heavy, about the weight of a laundry basket filled with wet towels. But that was only because every single cotton on his being was soaked from the rain, which was still pouring on top of me. Despite all of that, I slung my new Climber over my shoulder and proceeded to find my lovely pickaxe. After rediscovering my weapon, I headed home, but at a slower pace than before.

Eventually I arrived to my lovely home, surrounded by forest, except for the fifty foot dirt path used for people to drive in and out with their vehicles. My wonderful sanctuary was once a clinic for the mentally unstable. There were too many casualties taking place so they were forced to shut clinic down and sell it. My dad got it at a one fourth of original price. He had a motive though. He said the entire house was mine, as long as I gave him the basement and never bothered him unless it was an emergency or school related. Isn't he just so nice? There were four floors, not including the basement in my little home and I paid for all expenses and such, with who's money you ask?

Mine

I am good at only somewhat good at one thing, which is writing. Two years ago I entered in a county poetry competition. The winner's poem gets sent into regionals. When you win regionals, you go to the state competition, and you just keep moving up. My entry got me all the way up to Nationals. I got tenth place in the national competition, but that didn't matter. I already had about seven hundred thousand dollars in prize money for the recent wins. That money is going to be used for bill the next couple of years. I earn money for every day life by working the nightshift in the town bar every two days. I am the one who washes the dishes, wipes down the tables, scrubs the floors, and cleans up all the wonderful stuff that people throw up.

The work is worth it, now I am caring for everything, including the house. The house with the key that is located in my pocket. After retrieving the key from my pocket and unlocking the door I finally stepped inside my chilled, but dry house. I went straight to the laundry room and was about to throw my giant doll in the dryer when I heard it.

"Serene!"

I forgot that was here.

"Hey stupid, where are you?" She called again. That is my little devil sister. Its name is Mason. Dad leaves me here with it every summer. I have to feed it and such, or else it will cry and whine. But I love her anyways. I know she feels the same way; she would rather die than admit that though.

"I am in the laundry room," I yelled back to her. "I found something interesting." I heard the thumping of her descending the stairs. She finally arrived at the doorway, my lovely, petite ten year old little sister. Who was wearing what she made me buy in Hot Topic. Her long brown hair was tied in a low ponytail. With bright emerald eyes that almost glowed behind her glasses. People say we look alike; I say they're crazy. I am shorter than most people but not petite. I have crazy short black hair and brown eyes. How do we even have a resemblance? I must have been adopted. Well here she is the devil in the body of a child. And she is staring at my mannequin. She must think it's real.

Time to mess with her

"What is that?" She asked me. She's asking me like a woman asking her jealous ex if that's her husband's dead body lying on the kitchen floor.

"Dinner," I replied as casually as possible without laughing. Mason stared at me with a blank face. Better tell the truth before she runs up to her room and calls the cops. "It's a mannequin; I found it on the way here." A wave of relief washed over her face. She actually thought it was a body. She is now trying to look like she wasn't about to pee her pants a second ago.

"I don't care," she said in her infamous _"I am better than you"_ tone of voice. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm spending the week at Janet's." Without waiting for me to say anything she walked away. I set my doll down on his back and followed her to the door. She picked up her backpack on the way to the door and exited. Before the door closed; I caught a glimpse of Janet's father's truck. Janet was in the backseat waving to Mason. The door shut and I was all alone. This is going to be a happy and non-lonely week for sure.

I walked back the laundry room and stared at my giant climber doll. Something was... Off, though. I tried to see what was different and I gave up very quickly. It's just is lying there facedown, I can't figure out what changed. Oh well, time for the dryer. I threw my Climber into the dryer and set it on delicate, so he wouldn't be ripped up to shreds. I sat there; watching him as he spins and fumbles in the dryer's Ferris wheel of death. That reminds me of something; I should do the laundry. Because the dirty clothes pile hasn't been touched in, like, three weeks. I should probably change out of my soppy clothing too. To the bedroom to change

After walking up three flights of stairs you will arrive at my personal room. Not a lot of stuff, just a bed, closet, desk, some pictures, bookshelves, and a computer. There's also a pile of unknown junk lying in a corner, but that's not important. What's important is finding a nice pair of pajamas, because it's already... five 'o'clock. I'm usually in jammers by 3:00 p.m. No notices though, because my pajamas are really just a tank top and comfy short shorts. If someone starts knocking on my door and wants to speak to me; they'll think I'm some trashy teenager.

I wish they could ring the doorbell though, because I can never hear the knocking. They can't do that though because the doorbell is broken. It's broken because I tripped over the "Go Away" mat and I bashed the doorbell with my forehead; shattering it to pieces. I have a "Go Away" mat because it's more welcoming than a "Welcome" mat. Now anyone who stands on my "Go Away" mat, and wants to intrude in my sanctuary; they will have to bang on the door until I hear them, Oh well.

After I slipped on my shorts and my black shirt, I ran downstairs to see if my doll is done doing cartwheels in the dryer. He is not done, but I am impatient, so I am taking him out. I pulled my beloved climber out of the dryer and sat him down leaning against the wall. He's almost finished, he just needs a face. I don't want to use dirt though, because then it wouldn't look as good. Maybe I could use pastels. I got up and walked outside to the hall and into the closet on the left. Inside it contained all of Mom's old stuff. On the bottom shelf resides her box of pastels that she would draw with in her free time.

I remember watching her color pictures that she recently drew with pastels. She is not Picasso, yet her pastel drawings are not that bad. I'm sure she won't mind if I borrowed one of her pastels. I rummaged through the box and pulled out a brown pastel. I ran back to the room to draw a face on my mannequin, or to at least attempt to draw a face.

It has been seven minutes; and I just finished with the first eye. I just couldn't make the eye look right. I had go upstairs, get my computer, bring it back downstairs, wait two minutes for the dumb thing to turn on, then another three minutes for the internet to turn on, then I had to look for a good climber picture, then I had to draw the eye will looking at the picture, then finally; a beautiful eye was born. Pretty pathetic, eh? Well, Julia is the artist; not me. Darn you Julia, leaving me all alone. I looked down back at the one-eyed Climber and thought of the perfect payback. I shall call my runaway friend's cell phone, tell her about my recent discovery, and say that she can only see it when she comes back from Australia. This sounds lame, but knowing Julia, she'll slowly die from the inside wanting to see my amazing life sized Climber. I set my pastel down and went into the kitchen to get the phone, unaware that recently drawn eye, followed my movement, as I exited the room. I was even more unaware of a hand picking up the pastel, and raising it to their face.

**Hello everyone, congratulations in finishing the second chapter. I leave you hanging of a cliff. **

**Nothing much to say except one thing; I know that Mike was not scary, I was trying to have him be more mature in his threats and such. Teenagers these days have such a colorful vocabulary that I don't want to write a great deal of. I was trying to imagine him as some type of gang leader interrogating the guy the suspect took all the money. It was kind of a fail. Well his character is mature, not some stupid kid. I try my best.**


	3. Chap3 Another One?

I walked into the concrete kitchen (it's concrete because the once wooden flooring and walls kind of... Blew up) and picked up the phone. I picked up the phone and dialed Julia's home. Then I remembered that Julia is probably on her way to the airport, so then I had to call her cell phone. As the phone was ringing I noticed something, or the lack of something. I can't hear the rain anymore; it must have stopped raining. I turned to look out the kitchen window, right above the sink to see if I was right. I didn't see any rain, but I saw the strangest thing a person could possibly see.

I saw Julia.

She was looking at me, really creepy. I stood staring at her form that came out of nowhere with a phone held to my ear. I wasn't really sure what to do honestly, so I stared at her frizzy hair madness. She smiled and waved at me. In a "monkey see monkey do" moment; I waved back. After getting some sense back in my skull I finally spoke.

"Are you who I think you are?" I asked. Julia looked at me like I was stupid, which I was at this moment. "Why are you here?" I asked, with the phone was still glued to my ear. She looked at me, walked up, and knocked on the window. I opened the window to see what she wanted. Julia had another reason for wanting the window open though. She started coming through the window, she didn't ask, she just started climbing in; looking like a spider….

Or that girl from _**The Grudge**_

I set the phone down and gave her a hand so she could come in without falling on her face and getting blood all over my kitchen floor. Once I managed to haul her through the window, she climbed off the kitchen sink and onto the floor. She stood up, looked at me, smiled, and spoke.

"I'm going to be staying here for about two or three months." She said. Why? Why is she here? Before I could speak she explained. "There was a mistake," she started. "Apparently there was a glitch when my Mom bought the plane tickets. Something weird happened and my ticket's order was never completed or something, I don't know, it just seemed to-" She paused to think a bit before continuing. "-disappear. I didn't want my family to have to stay home just for me so I told them I would stay with you. They agreed and dropped me off here." She set down a backpack she was carrying and stretched before continuing. "Stranger still, the trip was supposed to last only a few weeks, but our plane home was rescheduled towards the end of summer. They actually didn't mind staying in Australia that long, though Mom was really angry and upset that she had to leave me that long. Dad didn't mind staying that long, because he didn't want to get on a plane two times in the same month in the first place, so the extension actually made him very happy. Anyway, I am going to staying here while my folks are out in there summer home. Got it?" She finished. I looked at her and she looked at me. She grinned and shrugged. I didn't mind, totally fine, just too sudden for my undeveloped brain to handle for the next six seconds.

_How is that even remotely possible? Oh well, who cares. _

"Sure." I answered. Julia grinned and hugged me, causing me to gag, causing Julia to slap me on the arm playfully.

"Why were you standing outside my kitchen window?" I asked her.

"You couldn't hear me knocking, so I was about to break in your kitchen window." Julia said, smiling. "You really should fix your doorbell." She grinned then looked at me quizzically. "Who were you going to call?" She asked. I pointed to her and she started grinning again. "Well I'm here! How can I be of service?"

_Why was I calling again? Oh yeah, my mannequin._

"I discovered a life size Climber plushy." I told her. She stared at me, like I was stupid; which is basically how she always looks at me.

How loving

She probably doesn't believe me, time to show her how honest I can be sometimes. I grabbed her hand and I dragged her to the laundry room to show her my beloved ragdoll.

Who is not where I left him…...

**WHERE THE FRIDGE IS HE?**

Julia is just standing behind my quietly. She probably expected me to turn around and say "What? You didn't think I serious did you?" a few seconds after we entered the room. When I didn't say or do anything, I kind of freaked the poor girl out a bit. I mean, I was as still as two samurais in a movie that charge at each other with their swords drawn. Then when they pass each other you hear the-

***SHING***

-noise that a sword makes when it slices something. Then they would stand very still, like nothing happened. Then all of the sudden one of the samurais crumples to the ground and dies. So basically, Julia was just kind of standing waiting for me to die all of the sudden from a mysterious force that somehow killed me without her knowledge. So, yeah, that's how it was, somewhat. But that has nothing to do with what is happening right now, now does it? My ragdoll's disappearance must mean that there's someone else in the house. That theory will be proven, right now. I grabbed a dirty shirt that was conveniently lying on the ground that could be used to whip the intruder in the eye. I stepped out in the hall to start hunting for some scumbag human who took my raggedy doll with Julia following me. Her eyes were looking down at something on the floor and she was silent. She probably is thinking about how terrifying I look with my three week unwashed dirty shirt which I was carrying like a whip…Or thinking that I was digging my own grave; which is ludicrous. Well, anyways I was searching for my plush Climber; Julia pulled on the back of my shirt. I turned back to look at her but she wasn't looking at me. Her head was turned to look in a bathroom. Her expression was blank. I walked up beside her to see what she was staring so intently at.

There was some kid using my toilet.

Yes, some nine year old boy with a dumb hat and a dumb broom was currently using my toilet as a urinal. He was facing the opposite direction so he didn't see us staring at him.

_ Swell_

My sidekick and I watched him in with confused fish faces as he zipped up his pants. He turned to the sink started to wash his hands. The water rinsed away germs and a whole lot of muck. That kid had more dirt on his hands that I had on my entire being. He dried his hands off on his jacket and picked up his broom that was leaning casually against the wall (or as casually as a broom could be) and headed to the exit while looking down at the dirty footprints he must have caused. He started following his tracks back to the exit; which we were blocking. He stopped two feet away from me and Julia and raised his eyes to meet ours.

"Thank you for washing your hands." That was the first thing that I said. Julia and the kid looked at me like I was stupid. _Why do people always look at me like that? _Well, since this kid was in my house without my permission and I just said something stupid, I should probably interrogate him. I decided to be all serious, or something. Julia is going to be my creepy interrogating partner in crime, because she looks like she going to be staring at that kid till winter's end. Well anyways, onward to my very serious and sophisticated questions. I bent down to the kid's height and looked him in the eye. "Who are you and why are you in this house?" I asked him; looking at him with a silent and steady gaze.

"I'm da Chimbley Sweep." He answered me in a bored tone. "And I thought dis place was abondenned' so escuse me for tryin to git out of da rain." After hearing him talk, I totally forgot about my interrogation…. and that I was about to strangle him with my dirty shirt if he didn't cooperate with my questions. Instead, the first thing that came to mind was – _I like his accent. _Then something occurred to me.

_Chimbley Sweep? _

_ Why does that name sound so familiar?_

Then it hit me, like twelve liters of nitroglycerin exploding in my face. The Chimbley Sweep was one of the fan made characters in Law of Talos…and Endzone. He looked like him, talked like him, and acted like him. I am not some Chimbley expert but the resemblance was uncanny. I didn't know what to say so I stood there hunched over, looking as intelligent as ever.

"Is that your name or your job?" Julia, my new temporary hero, asked the dirty boy while pushing lightly to the side. _Thank you Julia, for knowing when my brain dies and fixing the problem. _She looked at the Chimbley curiously.

"A lil' of both," said Chimbley (still bored). "Don' really know ma real name, so I go by ma profession." Julia looked at him for a second and reached out and grabbed his hair and gave it a tug. Chimbley gave out a grunt of pain from having his "glorious mane" tugged at.

"May I ask you some questions?" Julia asked patiently.

"Only if ya let go of ma 'air." Chimbley answered. Julia calmly let go of his hair, and then the interrogation began.

"There are just two; where are you from and how did you get here?" Julia asked with a slight air of authority. Note to self: leave Julia to the questions, she actually knows what she's doing.

"Oi'm not really from a specific ploace, but my recent 'ome was in Taitle," Chimbley began his answer in his famous accent. "Don' know 'ow I got 'ere, all I remember is fallin asleep alley and wakin up with sum dog urinatin' on meh." Chimbley started getting this angry look on his face and surprisingly continued….to rant…..

"Of course, dis type of abuse 'appens to me all da toime. Everything bad always seems to 'appen to da lil' guy. Do you have to clean chimneys for a livin' because every where you go you git kicked out? Huh? Do you? You don' know wut I've been through. You'll-" The Chimbley started his rant, once again. I didn't get to hear the rest because Julia pushed me out of the bathroom and shut the door while muttering something about "letting her deal with this."

So here I am, alone in a hall. Waiting for Julia to finish whatever she was doing. After about a minute or two; I started humming some random tunes….

Then I started dancing a bit…...

Then someone touched my shoulder, which caused me to gasp. I looked at my shoulder to see a gloved hand there. I slowly turned around to see that the hand was connected to an arm and the arm was connected to a body, and this body looked a lot like-

"Sorry startling you miss," He started saying. "I just wanted to thank you for everything and return this." He held out his other hand to me. It contained a brown pastel which I stared at silently for a second. I slowly looked up to see the completed face of my Climber.

Sitting not far away from all this confusion, was a little raven with red eyes. She sat with a pirate up in a tree, while listening (eavesdropping) to a group of boy's conversation.

"I can't believe that stupid **** swung a pickaxe at me!" One of the boys, who seemed to be the leader cried out. "I heard she's going to be alone for a while. That will be a good time for payback." Then he changed the topic to girls in bikinis or something foolishly human like that.

"Pickaxe, hmm?" The pirate mused to himself and his companion. "Looks like we aren't the only ones who ran away from decorating the park." The raven flew up to pirate's head and sat. "He's not bright, but that doesn't prevent him from knowing something about our sudden….. 'relocation'. Shall we go on a hunt, Arma?" The pirate let out a light chuckle and jumped from the tree, proceeding deeper in they drenched forest.

**Hello strangers. I am sorry for the lack of updates but I blame it on my schools abuse of essays and projects. I loved your comments and your comments are actually the thing that caused me to go on a short writing spree in order to finish this chapter. Forgive for the _mispelings_ or grammar issues that occurred. **

**I again thank my readers for dealing with my crap. I thank all (estimated guess) twenty of you. Now it is time to sleep.**


	4. Chap4 Clarice

You know how in horror movies when you know when someone is about to die, like how when the lights go out or all the doors close by themselves.

When the blond goes down into the basement.

Well anyways, you know how when some kid is playing with his toys and this possessed clown doll decides that it s going to turn its head by itself. I sort of feel like that kid right now. My climber plushy is not supposed to move. Yet, here he is with a sweet smile and uneven eyes. He was still holding out the pastel for me to take back, which I slowly did. I looked back to his drawn face and noticed the eye I drew looked horrible compared to the rest of his face that he drew. This made me feel inferior. Then Climber got this shy look on his face and averted his eyes away, which was probably because I was doing Julia s staring thing.

Um, excuse me miss .. Climber started.

Serene, my name is Serene. I interrupted him. Climber looked at me and then smiled, apparently forgetting about me staring at his face earlier.

It s a pleasure to meet you Miss Serene. Climber said politely. I m the Climber. So he was. This is unexpected. How do I even respond to this situation? Luckily, I didn t have to; for my hero, Julia, just walked out of the bathroom with the dusty boy after she did something. But, my mind wasn t on her saving me, it wasn t on the dusty child, it wasn t even on the six foot ragdoll standing in front of me. No, I momentarily forgot all those things because my mind switched back to my usual behavior and habits. I saw Julia come out of the bathroom and I opened my mouth without thinking.

Did you fall in? I asked her. She gave me that look ..again. Chimbley appeared from behind her and also gave me that look.  
>Again<p>

Then she looked beside me to see the suited plushy. Her eyes widen and a Cheshire s grin broke out across her face. Chimbley s eyes widened at the sight of the Climber also, and a big frown broke across his face.

YOU! Chimbley shouted at Climber while pointing at him dramatically. A wave of recognition and surprise washed over Climber s face at the sight of Chimbley. Climber opened his artificial mouth to say something, yet the human broom continued to yammer. Why ar u ere? Chimbley questioned. Climber was glad to answer but still Chimbley continued to run his trap.

Every tiome one of dese nutty blokes come aroun sumtin bad appens! I do not want wont to deal with the bad luck some psycho brings! Chimbley said to Julia.

I am sure, I started. That some kid that smokes and makes a living from cleaning out Santa s escape route, does not exactly act like the average child. Don t be a hypocrite. After my defense for Climber was said, Chimbley looked at me like he was expecting a more stupid comeback. Hey, I have my moments. Chimbley got this snarky look on his face and opened his mouth to retort to my comment, but Julia put her hand over his mouth.

Chimbley will be living with you until we can find a way to send him home. Julia declared without removing her hand from Chimbley s frowning face. I already explained everything to him in the bathroom, so you don t have to worry about that. After she said that, she started dragging Chimbley away somewhere; with her hand still covering his mouth. Chimbley s eyebrows slanted into a V as he was carried away, but he made no attempt to fight Julia off. I m just going to show him where he s going to be sleeping. Julia said. True to her word, she dragged him down the hallway until they turned a corner and escaped from my sight ..

So, that s what she was doing in the bathroom. But why did she kick me out. I started to follow her but a hand grabbed my arm and held me in place. Woops,

Um... Miss Serene, Climber started while still holding my arm. I understand if you don t want me around. If you could tell me where the amusement park is, I ll leave. Climber let go of my arm when he finished talking and looked at me expectantly. I sighed; why isn t Julia here to explain everything? Why does it have to be me?

There isn t an amusement park around for miles. I said to Climber. Disappointment washed over Climber s self-made face for a second before changing back to his usual kind smile.

Well, I should probably start looking for it then. Climber said. Thank you again for helping me Miss Serene. He let go of my arm after his thanks and slung his pickaxe over his shoulder. He turned around and started leaving. I should probably stop him because I don t want him wandering the countryside looking for a place that doesn t exist in this dimension (or does it?) and get captured by scientists for experiments. Also, if he wants to leave my house, he is going the opposite direction of the exit. I do not want him to get lost and wander around my home for all eternity.

I mean that your amusement park doesn t exist. I told him hesitantly. Climber stopped walking and turned around to face me with a quizzical look on his face. He didn't respond to my odd declaration so I kept on talking. "I mean that your home, Clarice, Karl, or the Castle of Nations is not known to exist anywhere in this dimension." I said uncomfortably. Worry was heavily planted all over Climber's artificial face as he walked towards me.

"Why?" Climber asked frantically. "What happened to them? What happened to Clarice?" Well, it looks like he took things the wrong way.

"No, I didn't mean it like that." I said uncomfortably. "I meant that you were transferred to this dimension from the dimension that your creator made, which is where you re from." I tried to explain things a little more clearly, but I think I made the situation even more confusing. Okay, time for plan B.

"What's dimension?" Climber asked innocently...

Plan C is also nice.

"A dimension is a type of existence and there is theoretically a bunch of different dimensions and also, before you ask, theoretically means possibly... I think." I said interrupting a question that was about to escape from Climber's drawn mouth. He nodded, somewhat understanding my explanation. There is no way I am explaining that part anymore. I looked at the cloth on Climber's face and got an idea. "You know how you were constructed by a bunch of people?" I asked slowly. A small flash of understanding seemed to cross his eyes. "Well it's sorta like that. Someone from this dimension, created your personality, your life, and most of the people you met. Everyone else you met was created by other people in this dimension." I think I got through to him somewhat more after the lame attempt of me trying to make things a bit more understandable for him.

"I think I understand." Climber said slowly, frowning slightly.

"As long as you understand it a little, then its fine." I reassured him. A small smile crept onto his face.

"So," Climber said. "Where do I go now?"

That depends, I said. Do you want to stay here? I asked. The corners of Climber s mouth turned upwards.

It would be nice to stay with you since I don t know where I am and you seem to be nice. He said. Poor doll; he doesn t know me at all. Well, I would probably trust the first person I saw after waking up in a strange new world if they gave me some form of reassurance Maybe .. Which reminds me; why didn t he say anything before? Because he had no mouth; I mentally answered myself. Okay, why didn t he do anything before? Also; wasn t that him wandering around outside my school building during that thunderstorm? Who else would have left a pickaxe lying around? Please let it have been him. I gazed up at Climber wanting to ask him about this but instead of his usual calm sweet demeanor, his face had a look of panic on it. He was scouring through his pockets; apparently searching for something. When he had no more pockets to look through, he spent another fourteen seconds frantically going through his pockets once more before looking at me worriedly.

Miss Serene, He started with worry in his voice. I can t find Clarice s box. Clarice s ..What? It s a little box, Climber continued. That plays music; Clarice gave it to me as a gift. I always keep it in my pocket, but it s not there. Climber once again searched all of his pockets frantically; still not being able to find Clarice s box . Wait .. He means Mp3 player, doesn t he? Oh, okay.

It fine you probably dropped it somewhere. I said in a somewhat reassuring tone. Then I remembered something; the dryer. Hopefully it was in there because Climber looked like he was about to have a heart attack (despite the fact that he doesn t have a heart.) I think I know where it is. I told him. Climber seemed to calm down a bit. I headed towards the laundry room and the man with fabric coated skin followed closely behind me. We arrived at the laundry room to find the door closed. I opened the door a bit to see pitch dark. Did I turn the lights off? Well, who knows? I slipped into the dark room with arms stretched forward; like the mummy. After sort of fumbling around in the darkness, I found the light switch. I was about to flip the switch when I heard a little song. It was one of those cheap two measure tunes that sounded like someone just wrote random notes on a score sheet, and called it a song. The only reasonable time for one of these eight beat wannabe melodies to ever play, is on a doorbell, message alerts, or a phone phone.

Cell phone

I swung my arm in the direction of the cheap cell phone tune and I ended up grabbing a fistful of what I believe to be a jacket sleeve. My eyes widened and I flipped the light switch on, causing a bright light to fill the room. I heard I hiss then a hand shot out and flipped the light switch off. Okay Wait . Why did he-? ... Or, at least I think it s a he, or a rather muscular female; in which case means that I am screwed.

I pressed the hand covering the light switch and pushed upward; causing the lights to turn back on. I glanced at my most recent intruder long enough to see a flash of white blonde hair before my intruder once again switched the light off. I tried to force the intruder s hand upward again but the hand would not budge. Ugh, this guy is almost as stubborn as me. I kicked him in the shin. A grunt of pain came from him (or her, there is still the possibility of this being a very muscular girl with a deep voice.) I pushed him aside and lunged for the light switch once again, but the stranger grasped my arms from behind. I kicked upwards in attempt to hit the light switch but the intruder pulled me backwards so my legs just flung upwards in the air. I struggled to break loose but his grip was like iron. After flailing around for a while, I started to loose my breath; which meant that I needed to rest and think. We were in the middle of the room, lights were out, and my arms were restrained. The odds were against me, but I still have a chance. Then my intruder finally spoke.

Are you done y- Before he could finish, I swung my heel up backwards and hit the mark, proving that he was not a muscular woman, but a man. He grunted in pain, which was a good sign. So I kicked him there again; except with the other heel. Sadly, this caused him to unintentionally slam his teeth against the back of my head, causing me to gasp out in pain. I could feel a warm liquid start to seep through the small gash in the back of my head. As I was cringing in pain; my captor froze. Then something creepy happened. I felt something warm, soft, and wet started to rub against my wound.

He licked me Why did he lick me? That was really gross. But what was even stranger was that he continued licking my wound. He just kept on licking the back of my head. Why didn t I stop him? I was in shock and I needed a minute to recollect the small amount of brains that fizzed out when Dracula back there started licking me. It won t take long to remember reality, I hope. My I need to go retrieve my mind from the very pits of my unconscious mission was aborted when I felt Dracula start to bite at the wound. Not particularly a good sign. I tried to wiggle out of his grip once again but he wouldn t budge .

I don t want to be eaten. That is one of my least favorite paths of life I want to experience. Getting eaten alive is very painful. I mean, I don t know from previous encounters like all the other victims of cannibalism out there, but I think it should be painful; getting eaten alive I wonder what I taste like. Is that bad? Wondering what you taste like. When I die and I am finally judged, the reaper will look at all the things I ve done and see that my last thought was; Gee, I wonder what I taste like. I don t want the reaper to think I m a creep, which would make my judgment more awkward ..

I don t think I have to worry about that anymore though, because my cannibal finally stopped eating me. Did he stop because he realized that what he was doing was wrong? Perhaps he knew I had loved ones who would be heartbroken by my death. Maybe, he realized I still had a life to live. Alas, it wasn t for any of those reasons. He stopped because his dang cell phone started to ring again.

I hope you all realize that this made my very existence seem worthless.

In a two mile walking distance from where the my cell phone is more important than your worthless life situation was occurring; a pink haired girl and a level headed boy were in a heated argument. More like the girl was arguing and the boy would respond calmly, but only when the girl had to breathe did he speak. They just woke up in what they believe to be a different world and they were deciding (arguing) about what they should do. So there they were arguing and walking in the direction of a nearby lake.

-  
>Hey everybody, I just got a Deviant art account under the username Nightmaresdreaming (I think) go check if your bored. I have crappy artwork up there also ..<br>I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING. I lost the creative spirit and the will to write, mainly because I have the attention span of a four year old. Secondly, my computer died and had to have the motherboard replaced, my poor computer was gone for two weeks. The last reason is that I .. died. It s true; I got hit by a donut truck and I died instantly. I got better though, so everything is better, you may find more updates (maybe) in the future.  
>Also, I loved all your reviews they were nice. Any questions, comments, andor concerns. 


	5. Chap5 Of Cell Phones and Statues

_Dear God,_

_Why do I have to go through this? I am not a person who rejects strange people and new experiences. I actually enjoy things that are kind of "different" and I am thankful for all the interesting memories you allowed me to have. Yet, being eaten is a little too extreme for me. Though I am grateful for you letting me experience something interesting; may you please leave cannibals out of my next little adventure please? I wish to live, so I can have a later little adventure after my next little adventure._

_Probably Going To See You Very Soon,_

_Serene_

_P.S. - Bless whoever called the cannibal._

I am not sure why I am praying to God when I don't know anything about religion and I'm not a Muslim.

After I was done muttering that little prayer (distress call); I began to listen to my captor's conversation with the phone. Well, he wasn't saying anything, just listening to the rambling female voice that came out of the little speaker. He had one arm wrapped around my torso while he other hand held the phone.

_One arm is weaker than two_

I was not sure where that thought came from; but it was good enough for me. I was then very grateful, to my wandering mind and my male invader.

I kicked back upwards and I once again hit the mark. He whined slightly and loosened (but not releasing) his grip on me. I was able to take a few steps towards the light switch. Until the invader regained his thoughts. He pulled me back with enough force for my feet to sling up in the air. Out of pure dumb luck; my feet smashed the light switch upward. The lights flashed back on and the flesh eater began hissing and cursing. I looked back long enough to see a receding fist before I hear something shatter and it became dark.

He just punched the light bulb.

That was a somewhat smart move.

"Calm down," the flesh eater hissed. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Then don't eat me!"

Choosing to ignore my statement he returned to the angered female voice. I was just waited in silence. I did not want to scream for help; that made me feel like a whiny damsel in distress. Besides, I can always just call Climber in here, he should just be outside the door. He should hear me. He should have also heard the struggling and the light bulb break. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Okay, so Climber apparently isn't here to help.

"What's your name?"

I was silent before responding. "What's yours?" I am not giving him my name. If I did tell him, he may say something like "Oh, then you're the one I was looking for." Then he would kill. That's what happens in the movies.

"SERENE!"

Oh fantastic, what does she want now?

"WHAT JULIA?" I do not want to deal with her foolishness.

"HAVE YOU SEEN CHIMBLEY?" Julia yelled back to me.

"DO I WANT TO FIND OUT WHY YOU JUST ASKED ME THAT?" _I really don't want to find out why she's asking me this. That is something that I currently do not want to deal with_. Julia took awhile to answer to this.

"PROBABLY NOT, JUST CALL ME IF YOU SEE HIM." Julia shouted back.

"FINE." I shouted back. _Now the walking broom is gone. Joy... Wait..._

"You're not very bright, are you?"

_Why? Just Why?_

"Not currently." I responded. I didn't hear anybody else's incoherent voice speaking, so he must have hung up on his girlfriend/wife/sister/mom.

"Rellik." The stranger stated

"Relic? I don't have any relic. You think I'd be living in this dump if I could afford relics? Look somewhere el-."

"My name is Rellik."

"What? Why-"

"You asked for my name and I gave it." He said. _I did? Oh yeah, I did. Wait... Rellik?_

"Hey, have you ever been to Taitle." I asked him.

"Once." Rellik replied after a few moments. _Now he probably thinks I'm some type of creeper._

I then made some long and uneventful speech about how he's not in his world anymore. He understood the situation better than Climber did. After I was done he let go of my arms. I touched the gash on the back of my head. It wasn't bleeding anymore but a dull throbbing began to form.

"Okay," I said. "So your just going to accept it? Just like that?"

"Yes." He answered.

"I mean don't get me wrong, but you're accepting it without any problems. That's stupid."

"Not really."

"Why?"

"Because Del said I should."

"Why?"

"She said something about me being dragged into some fanfiction. She also said I should probably stay with the first person since they may be the main character."

"... Does that mean I didn't have to give you that speech."

"Yes."

"Why didn't you say anything."

"I didn't understand what you trying to say until the last two sentences."

_I am never explaining this ever again._

"Okay." I sighed. "One more question; Why did you break into my house."

"I thought it was deserted."

_I feel like crying._

"I feel like crying."

Just then the door to the laundry room opened and someone walked in.

"Wel' me moiby if dis place wha'int such a dump. Blokes woudin break in."

"Thank you for your unneeded opinion Chimbley." I replied. I should probably tell Julia I found him. . . . . Or I can wait a while. Just to bug her.

"Is this a friend of yours." Rellik asked.

"Acquaintance." I corrected. "Chimbley why did you ditch Julia. I don't blame you, but why?"

"Cauz she wen all croizy fangiirl." Chimbley accused in his lovely accent. "She wuz giglin whiole she was explainin' everthin. I do not wan a go back dere." Chimbley paused and glanced around the room. "Where's da cloimer. Wa'hn he wid you."

"Who knows?" I sighed out. That reminds me.

Mp3 player. I turned around and stumbled for the dryer in the low lighted area.

"Ya know," Chimbley said. "Da broken bulb do'ent 'elp with blokes not thinkan dis place is trash."

"You walking around here isn't helping either, buddy." I said back. I found the dryer and started feel around for the music device. "I don't want hobos coming in and thinking the is their homeless hangout. Unlike where your from, orphans don't run around as freely. So don't wander off far because you will get caught and I will not be able to bail you out."

My fingers brushed against something in the dryer. I picked it up and discovered a mannequin foot. . . . . . . . . .

This unnerves me greatly.

"Wot in da bloody 'ell is dat fing." Chimbley asked.

"It's a plastic foot." I replied. Chimbley didn't respond.

_I am trying to think of how this got here._

I reached back into the dryer and felt something. I pulled it out half expecting a wooden finger. Sadly it wasn't a wooden finger. Instead it was the little electronic music box Climber needed. Thank God. I do not want to have to go back and tell Climber I couldn't find his gift from the most important person in his world. I looked back at the plastic foot; wondering what to do with it. After four seconds of extreme mental conflict, I decided to throw it back into the dryer.

"Hmm," I mumbled. "Deja vu."

"Wot?"

"Nothing." I said. I stood up and started to leave. "Come on, I need to find Climber and Julia. . . . . And a first aid kit." I walked out of the room and down the dark hall back towards the bathroom. The cannibal and the dust mite followed. I entered the bathroom and opened the bottom cabinet for the medical supplies. I pulled out the disinfectant bottle first and read the instructions that someone taped on the side.

_Idiot_

_Please use a paper towel or something for this_

_Do not pour directly on the wound again_

_Don't pour to much_

_And for the love of God; don't start freaking out when the disinfectant starts to make your injury hurt._

_It's supposed to do that._

Mason most likely wrote this.

I looked behind to check on my passengers. Chimbley was standing close behind watching me and Rellik was outside in the hall. Chimbley's staring made me uncomfortable so I handed him the bottle.

"Open this for me while I'm looking for bandages." I told him. He silently began to unscrew the bottle while I turned back to the cabinet.

"Wot's-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I'm not sure who screamed, but it caused me to jump. It startled Chimbley too who tipped the bottle; causing its contents to spill on my head.

Oh, ow.

I yelped and jumped up. I began to hop around while my hands hovered over the burning gash on the back of my head. Unsure what else I should have done; I pulled open the shower curtain, turned on the water, and shoved my head beneath it. I realize that wasn't the smartest solution to my complication, but I couldn't think of anything else at the time. After the aching began to ease down I turned the water off. I grabbed a towel a dried my hair off. Then I went back to the cabinet to get the gauge. After finding it and applying it to my forehead; I turned back to my guests. Chimbley was still holding the bottle and Rellik was gone. I took the bottle from Chimbley and put it back in the cabinet. I headed out the door; Chimbley unsure what to do, followed me silently. I believed the scream came from outside the direction I was headed. I arrived to the front door to see Rellik being threatened by some woman, who I recognized as being Janet's mother; Linda. On the ground was a passed out Mason. Her brown hair was pulled out of her usual ponytail and her glasses were askew. Standing over her was her friend Janet crying.

"Is there a problem?" I asked Linda. She turned towards me with a mad look in her eyes.

"Who is this?" She demanded, pointing at Rellik.

"He is a friend." I replied. "What happened to my sister."

"I don't know." She said exasperated. "Why don't you ask your 'friend'?"

"He couldn't have done anything." I said. "He was helping me when Mason screamed. He ran to see what happened." Linda seemed to calm down a bit. "I thought she was staying over at your house."

"She was but she forgot her inhaler." She explained. "We came back to get it. She told us to wait for her while she went in to go get it. After about a minute we heard her scream and we ran in here to see 'your friend' standing over her." After she finished, she began to look at Rellik suspiciously.

"He can run fast." I justified. "I couldn't here fast because I was in a bit of a pressing situation." She seemed to calm down a bit. I walked over to Mason and checked for her pulse. After seeing she was still alive, I began to lift her up. "Linda, is it okay if we call a raincheck on her sleepover? I want to make sure she's okay and such." Linda sighed and gently pulled her sniffling child away from Mason. "I am sorry for the inconvenience Linda." She just nodded in response and led her daughter out the door. She gave Rellik one last glare before closing the door behind her. I waited until I heard her car leave the drive way before I said anything.

"Do you see what happened?" I asked him. Before he could respond I heard a door slam open and rapid footsteps.

"I'M HERE! WHAT DID I MISS?" Well, we know Julia is okay. She ran into our little area gasping and wheezing, and looked around frantically. Her eyes landed on Chimbley. She stared at him for a second before turning to glare at me.

"I found Chimbley." I said.

"No shit." She retorted.

_Whoops, she is really angry._

I sighed and lifted up my little sister. I looked to Rellik, waiting for an answer to my question.

"Your sister is fine," He said. "She just got a little... Spooked."

"By what?" I asked, though I honestly was not sure if I wanted to know. Rellik only responded by looking towards one of the rooms. The door was cracked open enough to see a pale cloth face watching us.

"You can come out Climber." I told him. He opened the door cautiously. Once he was completely sure that the coast was clear; he began to tug something from inside the room. What was he was pulling? I have no clue. But after he tugged it a couple more times, the object in question came into view. I was then able to see that it was a who, instead of a what. His tattered brown coat was wet, possibly from the recent rainfall. Bandaged hands rested down by his sides. The two fins that were poking through his blue hair twitched. He black eyes met mine and there was silence.

Then Julia began squealing.

We now go back to the little rave with the glassy red eyes. She was currently sitting on the dumpster her resin friend was hiding behind; silently watching a group of human boys. A smirk was present on his face, yet the little raven could tell that he was not happy. The two had been following a group of teenage humans wander around and do useless things in a small settlement. The statue discretely followed them until the sun began to set.

How he was able to do this?

Well, if I told you that, it would spoil the surprise.

Many people would have believed this to have been a waste, the statue didn't. In fact; the statue learned quite a few things. He also realized something that did not make him happy.

His journey made him realize that he was in a much more technologically advanced society than that of Taitle or the amusement park. Cars he has seen before, yes. The little devices the human children were playing with? No. At first he thought it was one of the little phones humans used to lessen the inconvenience of talking to someone far away. Upon more careful inspection though, he saw that the human girl was tapping on the small device and the small machine would react somehow. He was curious about the machine and debated wether or not he should take it from the human girl. He watched as another girl sneaked up from behind her and lightly tug at the first girl's hairband. She whirled around in surprise causing her hairband to snap and let her brown hair flow out. She fixed her glasses as she snapped at her laughing friend. The brunette sighed and told her friend something about an inhaler. The girl's friend called an older woman over and spoke to her. As they walked away the resin man realized something.

If a child is allowed with that type of equipment, then what the adults have is highly more advanced. A human is a human and he can take one down any day. It's when their methods of self defense evolve, that made things more difficult. He would have to be more cautious and avoid any contact or killing. Finding and ending him is now much more easy for them and he needed time to think of ways to respond.

He headed back towards the woods to take cover, but the little raven then told the statue to look closer to the back of the building. The statue, upon inspecting the building; noticed something rather familiar. A small bit of graffiti was drawn with charcoal on the wall. Then the little raven told him to look at the trees. The statue did so and saw little gashes cut on certain trees; leading a path. The statue laughed to himself when he saw this.

"Deary me, I didn't realize this was New Jersey." He mused. "Arma I believe we should change course for a bit. We still have a little dusty mouse that has left a trail of crumbs for us." He grinned towards the little raven. "The cat has unfinished business." The resin made followed the trail and the little raven flew beside him. Nighttime arrived the same time he arrived at his destination. The full moon shed white beams upon an old building. It looked like it hadn't been used in years. The statue knew that the boy had most likely thought the same thing. When he venture closer to the building, he saw a large sign set up against the front of the building. Fresh green paint seemed to shine in the moonlight.

_NOT ABANDONED_

This made the resin man chuckle to himself slightly. The statue circled around the building until he saw a light shining through a window on the top floor. A girl gazing out the window with her forehead smushed against the glass. She looked like she was about to fall asleep seeing as she continued to close her eyes for long periods of time and reopen them slowly. The statue glanced at the other windows to see if anyone else was up. He spotted one other person awake and recognized him instantly. So the vampire is here as well, the statue thought. He wondered who else was in the building. He took a couple steps back into the shadows when the vampire glanced in his direction.

On his last step his vision suddenly rushed upwards as he felt his legs collapsed from under him. He fell backwards against a tree and slid down. He landed on the leg of a toad who gave out a screeching croak. As if on cue, a chorus of squeaky toads began to sing. The sound was highly annoying and there was nothing he was able to do about it. He began to lose the ability to feel his arms.

_This shouldn't be happening. _He thought to himself. _I'm - well... not resin anymore. _After a few more seconds; he wasn't able to feel anything below his neck. He waited for that end the humans always talk about, but it never came. He waited a little while longer; his eye twitching while listening to the screaming frogs. The statue looked back at the windows. The vampire was no longer at the window and the girl had an irritated look on her face. He guessed that she may be like that because of the toads. He sighed and looked to the little raven.

"The statue began wondering what he should do." I said. "The statue was thankful for the little raven with the glassy red eyes for being there." I hesitated before speaking again. "The statue wonders wether or not he will ever accept being human." I paused again. "I wonder if I will ever accept this." She gave he reassurance and suggested that I sleep, she will alert me if anything goes wrong. Listening to my companion; I closed my eyes and waited for another dreamless sleep to overtake me. I listened to the frogs sing noisily, wondering if I'll ever fall asleep. Suddenly one of the windows was thrust open. My eyes snapped opened and my head turned towards the noise automatically. I saw the girl leaning out the window. Her black hair seemed to spike up as she glared out into the forest and yelling out.

"YOU WILL NEVER FIND A MATE!" She slammed the window shut and the light in her room turned off.

The frogs went silent.

**okay, you all are probably very angry at me, I am angry at me too. I had another serious writers block and School likes to excessively vomit homework into my life. I also felt like no one was reading this for some reason (probably a very reasonable reason). I love you guys and the few people who comment and fave this, I honestly expected people to start commenting about four months after I got finished writing this. Thirty seven reviews to me feels like a thousand, so thank you. I hopefully will be able to update sooner than the four month period I was missing.**

**Law of Talos and all its little aspectss belongs to its respective owners**

**please review your questions/comments/concerns/ and or hate mail. **


	6. Chap6 Baa

Author's note

_Hi, in case one didn't realize. I removed the introduction from the chapters, so if you don't know what's going on at all; trying going back a chapter. Sorry for the inconvenience._

No one said anything for a few seconds after Julia's outburst of fangirl. Rellik was giving the wall a brooding look. Chimbley was giving me looks that translated into something like 'She's crazy.' Climber was gazing curiously at Julia's cheek ripping grin and waggling hands. Mizuno was watching Julia; confused. He was tense from her recent spazz and shaking slightly. He continued to glance at one person to another suspiciously.

Mason was drooling in her sleep.

I directed my gaze towards Mizuno. "What's your name?" His eyes darted towards me before he slowly turned his head towards me. He didn't respond to my question. Julia was still hyped up and jumping around. "Julia stop it!" She froze almost instantly and shot her gaze to me. Mizuno began to slowly slide in a defensive position. His entire body began to shiver. "My name is Serene." I said gesturing to myself. "This is my little sister Mason." I gestured to the drooling heap on my lap. "That is my best friend, Julia." I pointed to the still frozen and staring girl. "Those guys are Chimbley, Rellik, and Climber." I pointed to each person respectively. "This is my home." I gestured around myself. Mizuno's expression became surprised.

"Did you come here for shelter from the rain?" I asked. His head slowly bent down than rose back up. "Did you come in this particular place because you thought it was deserted?" He lowered his head and averted his eyes from mine. "It's okay if you thought that. These two-" I pointed to Chimbley and Rellik. "-idiots thought this place was abandoned also. It's not your fault; it's mine for living in such a dump." I hated saying this with my entire being but now; he looks terrified. Rellik and Chimbley both glared at me at my recent insult. "Are you going to tell me your name?" I asked again as calmly as I could. He, again, didn't respond. "If you don't tell me your name; I am going give you one." He still didn't answer me, his shaking grew slightly violent. I glanced down to his torso and realized something. I glanced back towards Climber; who was staring at Julia's frozen form.

"Climber?" I called to him. He turned his helmet head to face my direction.

"Yes, Miss Serene." He answered. Yes, I do feel like royalty when he calls me Miss. It's a lack of pride thing.

"Can you do me a favor?" I asked.

"Yes, of course." He replied eagerly. I gestured for him to come over to me; which he did.

"Can you sit down against the wall here for a bit." He glanced at the wall then did what I asked. "Is it okay with you, if I lay Mason down on you while I do something?"

"Yes, of course." He replied. I lifted her up and sat her on his lap and laid her head on his chest.

"Can you make sure she doesn't fall over?" I asked. He nodded and wrapped his arms around her. "Thank you."

"I'm just glad to be of use." He replied smiling.

"Julia!" I snapped my head towards the fleshy statue.

"Yes, ma'am." She responded while saluting.

"Since vampy and dust bunny will be free loading here. We might as well give them a place to sleep so I don't trip over them while they lay in the halls. Find an empty room guest room or something for them."

"Ma'am, yes ma'am." She shouted in response. "Come along maggots." She sprinted up the stairs. Rellik and Chimbley looked at me with a hurt expressions on their faces.

"She's just going to show you your room. You can ditch her after that." They both nodded in understanding and followed Julia up the stairs.

I turned to Mizuno. He body was shaking violently and he was breathing erratically. I slowly approached him.

"Let me see it." He eyes shot towards mine in confusion and fear.

"See what?" He spoke, finally.

"I may not be that intelligent." I said while approaching. He stepped back as I reached out and grabbed the edge of his coat. "But I'm able to recognize a bullet. Let me see it." He didn't do anything so I did. I took another step forward and knelt. "Sit down." He did so, slowly. I gently took hold of his leg and turned it slightly. He winced but didn't fight back. Their was an article of clothing wrapped around the wound. Blood was seeping through the article of clothing. . . . . . . . . . . .

Which I recognized to be my bra.

I decided to ignore this and the wonderment of where he got my bra. Instead I removed the clothing and examined his wound. It was in his right thigh; it was still bleeding but not enough to cause extreme damage. Thankfully the bullet shot through the other side, so I wouldn't have to pull it out of him. "Luckily for you I know what to do." I told him. He looked at me suspiciously. I knelt back, and raised my shirt about five inches. On the left side of my stomach, there's a scar. "I was shot down there about three years ago." Mizuno looked down at my scar. I moved up and walked back into the bathroom. I came back with medical equipment and knelt back down in front of him and began tending to his leg. "I was at the wrong place at the wrong time. Luckily, my friend Jake, knew how to deal with these situations. He couldn't take me in though due to certain circumstances. So he and some of his goons had to help me themselves. I wasn't put to sleep and I didn't have any pain killers." I looked up at Mizuno; he was looking at his wound. "I remember that experience more than I remember yesterday. I even remembered-" I pulled out the scissors and began to cut away at his pant leg. "-what they did."

"Miss Serene?" Climber called nervously. "Wha-what are you doing?" I turned around. He was still holding Mason firmly. He was looking at the scissors I was holding like it would come and slice him in two any second.

"Don't worry Climber." I reassured. "I'm not going to cut you. These are so I can get to our friends injury." His unsymmetrical eyes closed in relief and his head leaned against the doorframe..

"Wait."

His eyes snapped back open and his head shoot up from the wall.

"W-Why is he hurt?"

"He was shot." I told him. Climber began to have a minor and short panic attack. It involved the twitching of the head and free arm. Along with a series of "wha- wha- who wh- wha." All which I silently watched.

"You brought up an excellent point Climber." He turned to me with a bemused look. I turned back to Mizuno who was silently watching. "How did you get this?" He didn't answer. "I need to know." Still didn't respond. "It would be really helpful." *Silence*.

BLAAARGH

"Listen," I coaxed desperately. "I understand that you are either scared or you don't trust me, but it is essential that I find. Whoever did this to you is breaking a lot of rules. Violence isn't taken kindly in this area and if someone shot you, it means that they mean business. If you don't tell me what happened you are not only endangering yourself, you are putting this entire home in jeopardy. If they or the police come knocking on my door; they could take everyone away." He was listening, but still didn't look convinced. "They will take you, Climber, and Rellik away to labs. You all will become their little lab rats until you die from a painful death. They will take Mason and Chimbley away in foster care, along with possibly Julia and I could go to jail for a long time. So please tell me what happened." *silence* I am going to bust my nerves.

"I don't know who they were." Oh, now we're going somewhere. "I don't remember how I got here. I-" I paused. His forehead crinkled in thought and he bit his lip slightly. "I don't even remember what happened in the last three days. I just remember wandering through the rain. Everything was blurry and distorted. I was attacked from behind by a group of men. I got away and while I was running I was shot. I didn't see any of them well enough to define."

"Can you guess their age group for me?"

His face scrunched up. "Young Adult."

"Thank you. You telling me this actually helps." I reassured him. "You said you were attacked; are you hurt anywhere else?" He sighed slowly and nodded. "Anything on the waist or below besides the bullet wound?" He shook his head. "Okay, so everything else is higher than the waist?" He nodded. "Sure, this can work I can do this." I was saying this to myself more to him. I finished tending to his wound. My hand raised up to massage my temples. I froze when a warm liquid rubbed off from my hand to the side of my head. I looked at my hand and realized it was covered in Mizuno's blood. Nasty.

"Miss Serene, she's waking up." Climber alerted. Of course I forgot what he was talking about for a second. But when I remembered; I slowly turned towards him and Mason.

"Play dead."

"What?"

"Pretend your lifeless!" I said a little more urgently. He sorta understood that. Since he closed his drawn eyes, left his mouth slightly agape, and let his head fall limp. I was expecting him to act like he was lifeless but not in that way.

"Good morning my little narcoleptic child. How are you feeling?" She opened her eyes drowsily and looked around. She made a face when she saw what she was lying on. It was hilarious.

"You put me on this thing while I was sleeping?"

"Yep."

"And you drew a dead face on him?"

"Sure did."

"That's really creepy."

"Yeah."

"I find it hilarious."

"Julia your'e not supposed to be in this conversation."

"Why not?"

"Is anyone going to tell me what happened?"

"You were overwhelmed by the fumes of your first romance."

"When I said anyone; I didn't mean the dumb-ass who isn't my sister."

"If you swear again; you are not allowed to go to Janet's for two months."

"Wait, where is Janet?"

"Oh, you mean that first romance of yours?"

"Please go to hell."

"You're ground for the next two months."

"What! Why?"

"Because you swore in my presence twice."

"So keep your mouth shut you little vermin."

"You're grounded too."

"What? That's not fair!"

"It's completely fair."

"I w'orry 'bout you p'ople. I r'ally do."

"Your grounded too Chimbley."

"I don' 'ave anywhere else to be."

"Will someone who is my sister please explain what is going on?" Mason pleaded.

Time for an awkward and poorly made explanation; again.

"Do you remember that movie?"

"What movie?"

"That movie that you would watch everyday because you liked it so much."

"What?" She put her thinking face on. "You mean Re-Animated?"

"Yes, that one." Ugh I hated that movie so much, I don't remember it much. Most of my experience of being forced to watch that is locked away in the unstable section of my memories. "We are in that situation that one kid is in."

"Who? Jimmy?" Ugh.

"Yes, instead in the case we're in; the cartoons are real and not in our heads."

"That's bull." She crossed her arms and put her stubborn face on.

"What is the last thing you remember before you fainted?"

"Lost consciousness." She corrected.

"You fainted and you know it." I snapped. "What do you remember?" She inhaled deeply and rolled her eyes up. Her way of remembering.

"Wait." She remembers; judging by the look on her face. She gazed slowly around at her surroundings. Looking from Climber (still playing dead, good boy), to Julia, Chimbley, me, then finally the wounded boy behind me. She stared at him in a state of incredulity. Her jaw started to shake and she began to hyperventilat.

Oh, dear

"Mason," I said as I rushed over to her. "Mason, calm down. You'll have an attack." She of course did not calm down and began wheezing uncontrollably. Of course I freak out and get her emergency inhaler from the med kit. Climber comes back to life to stare in shock at the almost dying girl on him. Chimbley was staring in silence. Julia may or may have not been smiling. I ran and gave her the inhaler which she used in a haste. After her breathing began to regulate Julia gave herself the job to explain everything else.

"You do know about that recent obsession your sister and I have gotten into? Don't you?" Julia asked. "Well, they are here and well be living with us until further notice. In fact, the one standing next to me," She rested her hand on Chimbly. "Will be sleeping in your bed. Looks like its couch for you hubby." Mason began to raise her hand, the back facing Julia.

"I you pop that finger; he will get your bed." She put her hand back down. "Julia give him another room."

"Blargh, fine." She stomped back up the stairs. "Come child. The One Direction bedsheets aren't the ones you'll be sleeping in tonight." Chimbley looked at me and mouthed a thank you before following Julia up the stairs. I looked to Mason, who was still not aware that Climber had stopped playing dead.

"By the way; that doll you're sitting on is alive." She scrambled off him while making a 'Nyeh' sound. She spun around and stared at Climber who only smiled back at her.

"Hi, I'm the Climber." Yes sweetie, yes you are.

"I'm the Mason." I wanted to say something. Something how he may not understand sarcasm that well.

"What's a Mason?" It was innocent enough to make me snort. I packed up the med kit and turned to Mizuno.

"No, no, that was a joke."

"So your not Mason?"

She's not going to win this easily. I went to Mizuno and put his arm over my soldier so I could support him.

"I'm going to have to bring you upstairs. There's no beds down here." I warned him.

"Okay." He replied softly.

"My name is Mason."

"I thought you said it wasn't."

"No, I said I wasn't a Mason. Like a species."

"What's a species?"

Must not laugh. Sister will throw fit.

I helped Mizuno up the stairs while supporting him from his bad side, while holding the med kit in my other hand. Thank god he wasn't heavy. He took a sharp inhale of breath every few steps up the stairs.

"Species are different types of animals."

"Oh, so what are you then?"

"I'm human."

"Oh, okay. So what's your name?"

"Mason. My name is Mason. I am a person."

"Wait. Is this another joke?"

I left those two downstairs to deal with their little shenanigans. I went to the closest room. I found out be a shock therapy room, which I completely believed was illegal. I opened the next few doors in search of a room. Bathroom, bathroom, closet, therapy room, kitchen, bathroom, room from a horror movie, small cafeteria, bathroom, storage room, another room from a horror movie, and finally a room for a patient. I never explored this floor, I'm sorry. Thankfully the room, was for one of the more sane of the patients. Not a lot of furniture; just a sheet-less bed and a desk. I led Mizuno over the bed and set him down along with the med kit.

"You patch anything else up. I'm going to find you some blankets." He nodded and continued to stare at the ground. I walked out the door and up to my room. I retrieved a spare set of blankets from my closet. I noticed Mizuno's blood was still on my hands. I went to the bathroom to wash my hands and a spot on my head. I walked to the doorway and froze when something ran past me. I turned my head towards it and something else ran by.

"You can't run forever!"

"I don' haf to!"

"This doesn't have to happen!"

"You can't 'ave moi smokes!"

"It's for your own good!"

I chose to ignore this almost enthusiastically. I got the blankets and went back to Mizuno's little room. He took his coat and shirt off to get to his injuries. His midsection was wrapped heavily with gauge along with different parts of his arms. There were a large number of bruises on his body. He looked up as I walked in and set the blankets down on the bed.

"You okay now?" I asked; sitting down next to him.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Good. Now I hate to ask you this but you need to get up if I'm going to put the sheets on." He slowly got up and used one of the bed posts to support his weight while he was standing. With difficulty, I was able to make the bed. I sat down and bounced a bit.

"It's not first class, but it's comfier than my bed." So sad, yet so true. He sat down beside me. He still didn't speak much. "Is there something wrong?" Might as well get that question out of the way. He stayed silent for a few seconds then sighed.

"What's happening?" He asked. I sighed and leaned my head back to look up at the ceiling.

"Honestly; I don't know." I apprehended. "I just found Climber in the mud and brought him back home with me. Chimbley and Rellik were just taking shelter in my house." I leaned forward and rubbed my forehead. "Don't take this the wrong way, please, just don't. But-" I looked at Mizuno who was listening. "Your not supposed to exist." I waited for some type of reaction but he gave none, so I continued. "There are these artist competitions online. What one had to do; was create an original character. They would have this character fight against other artists' characters. Two artists would both draw, write, or animate their character winning a fight against the other. The artist with the best artwork and storyline would pass on to the next competitor and the loser's character and story could be used and changed to match up with the winner's version of the battle. This process would repeat itself until there is a final winner." I paused to take a breath and glanced towards Mizuno who was listening intently. "A couple years ago, there was a competition called Law of Talos-" He stiffened when I said this. "-that took place in a made up city named Taitle. The winner was able to make one wish. The winners were two characters named The Professor and Annie." He was completely still. "Those two were created by an artist; whose name slipped me at the moment, sorry." I apologized.

"They were made up characters?" Mizuno asked slowly.

"Yes," I answered. "Do you know what that means for you?" His expression turned dead serious and he lifted his head up slowly.

"I don't believe you." He said in an almost threatening tone of voice. I sighed. I got up and left the room, while telling him to wait there. After about five minutes of searching I came back. Mizuno had put his jacket back on and looked like he was about to leave.

"Do you want proof?" I asked him while sitting back down on the bed. He was still for a moment then cautiously limped to the bed to take a seat next to me. I opened up my laptop and went online. I went to my favorites and clicked the link for DeviantArt. I typed his name into the search bar.

"If you know my name," Mizuno said while the results loaded. "Why did you ask for it?"

"I didn't want to scare you." I explained. "You looked like you needed a bit of reassurance that I wasn't going to hurt you. I didn't know how else to act." The results loaded and Mizuno shook slightly. I waited a bit for him to react but he remained motionless.

"Most of this is fan art." I told him. He seemed genuinely surprised by this.

"Fan art?" He asked.

"Yeah," I said. "But since you character has not been active; your fans have lessened."

"What do you mean 'has not been active'?" He asked. I bit my lip, unsure how to tell him in a way that wouldn't offend him.

"Mizuno-" I started. "I have not seen much of you from your 'creator' since the Law of Talos tournament." He looked hurt. He didn't say anything for a couple of seconds.

"She already had her chance. She would have done it then."

What?

"What would I have?"

I am sincerely confused.

"I'm not that naïve and could she even manage that?"

Is he talking to himself?

"I won't, I know what to look out for."

Oh, he is talking to himself. Or wait wait I get it.

"I'm not going to let it get that way."

"I am not really sure who you're talking to." I interrupted. His head snapped up and he looked at me like he had forgotten that I was there. "Do you need anything else?" I asked.

"No, I'm fine." He replied.

"Okay," I said while getting up. "I need to check up on everybody else. Make sure there not dead yet. I am not sure what you do for fun, but my entire house is at your disposal. Except for the basement because no one is allowed down there. If you need me try to find a way to contact me in a way that won't screw up your injury. I can possibly do whatever you need me to except cook. My cooking is terrifying." I turned to him while standing in the doorway. "Are you sure you don't need anything?" He seemed to debate whether or not to tell me what he wanted.

"Can I get something to read?" He asked.

"Sure, I'll be back." I said.

"Thank you."

"For tha' reca'rd, I still blam' you."

"How is this ma fault?"

"I could giv' you a lot of reasons why it's your fault."

"Give meh one reason, rip."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Well?"

"I'm thinkin' of one."

"Good luck with that."

The cyborg continued through the woods; trying to figure out his whereabouts. His brother was resting on his shoulder with all three of his faces set in a frown. The Cyborg, much to his irritation, was forced to listen to his brother b*tch about anything he could.

"Okay, I got one."

"Let's hear it."

"Since it can't be me; it has to be you."

"What kind'ov reason is that?"

"It is the reason."

"That's not even fair!"

"The reason we'are here, bro."

Refusing to argue anymore; the cyborg continued on. His eyes searching for any signs of civilization that s population did not consist of massive amounts of badgers. The trees cut off ahead abruptly and fence separated the woods from a small patch of farmland. It wasn't much; just some animals, a home, a vegetable patch, and a small barn. Small squeals came from an assortment of pigs in a nearby mud pit. He debated whether or not he should intrude the little sanctuary for any type of assistance from the owners. He decided not to when he saw a group of men with shotguns run into the house. Yelling something about a monster in the woods taking their sheep. Thankfully none of them turned his direction. He slowly turned back into the woods and continued the opposite direction of the farm. The pigs began squealing loudly and were throwing a fit as he spoiler. He didn't get more than twenty feet before Riphook opened his mouth again.

"Hey Spoiler." Riphook said.

"What?" Spoiler responded in a bored tone.

"I thin' tha' swine thought your gears were giving off their matin' call." Spoiler didn't respond. He only squinted and tightened his lips.

"How does it feel, to be abl' to turn on pigs?"

Spoiler clenched his teeth.

"Without even tryin'?"

Spoiler inhaled deeply through his nose and slid his hand lower down on Riphook's sword handle. He began sliding the pole upwards on his shoulder.

"Hey," Riphook said. "What are you doin'?"

Spoiler didn't respond; instead he began to walk at more rapid pace as he slid Riphook higher. When he reached the end of the pole Riphook had risen four feet higher than he was originally. Making it so he was around nine feet of the ground. That boys and girls, was the same height as some of the lower branches.

"Wait- wait bro there's a-"

*Smack*

"What the hell are you doin' you-"

*Clack*

"Wait? Is this pay-"

*Smack*

"You shoul'n be ahffened by the tru-"

*Crack* *Smack*

"Is this any way to treat your own br-"

*Thunk*

Spoiler was stopped momentarily when Riphook got stuck in one of the branches.

"This is why you remain single!" Riphook snapped. Spoiler took another deep breath in and closed his eyes in frustration.

"Now be a good brother and ge-"

*Snap*

And so the two brothers continued. Spoiler continued walking but mercifully lowered Riphook down to his original height. Riphook finally stopped complaining. He just waited quietly on Spoilers shoulder.

Along with the branch which was still stuck on him with the twigs and leaves in his faces.

The three of them continued onwards until the reached a building. It wasn't the best looking but it was still standing. He noticed a few people, who must have been living in it. There was an older girl sitting on a windowsill thirty feet of the ground, a girl around the same age with mad hair, and a boy in a large hat. The girl sitting on the window was scanning the area inside through the window with a flashlight. She kept herself steady by having a death grip on a nearby ladder. The one with the bushy hair was arguing with the boy. The boy, Spoiler recognized almost instantly.

"It's that kid." Spoiler said; surprised.

"What kid?" Riphook asked. Unable to see with all three faces stuck in the leaves.

"The kid from Taitle." Spoiler said while unintentionally walking forward. "The one who beat us." Suddenly, the one girl made a grab for boy's cigarette. He dodged her attack and ran off. The girl ran chased him around the house corner. The girl on the window looked down at them and yelled not to do anything stupid. Her voice shook while she was yelling and her grip on the ladder seemed to tighten. She turned back to the window. The boy came around the other corner of the house. As he was running forward; he caught a glimpse of Spoiler and slowed down to a stop near the ladder. His pursuer rounded the corner and saw a chance when their target stopped. She slammed into him full force and as they both fell to the ground, the kid grabbed hold of the ladder which began to slide sideways under his weight. The girl got the most amusing expression on her face when she realized the ladder was shifting. She didn't attempt to keep the ladder from falling. She simply leaned backwards with the ladder and fell headfirst towards the ground.

As if on instinct; Spoiler tossed Riphook to the side and darted forward to catch the falling girl. He stretched his arms forward and was able to position himself before she fell in his arms. Her head and limbs bobbed from the momentum she gained while she fell. When she made no movements, Spoiler checked to see if she was harmed. She seemed fine; she was just staring into nothing with a dead look in her eyes. He shook slightly but she didn't respond.

"Thank you," Spoiler looked up and his eyes met with the other girl. "Spoiler." Spoiler became suspicious when she said his name. "Don't worry man," She said; raising her hands in defense. "You don't need to. I'm not some creeper; I swear. Though, I'll be honest, I know a lot about you."

"NO MORE TOURNAMENTS!" Riphook yelled from the tree he was stuck in. "They are always claimin' to know all 'bout us! Well, I had enough. I refuse to participate and so does me brother." The girl glanced over to Riphook.

"Don't worry Riphook," Riphook growled in annoyance when she said his name. "The only things relative to a competition are the sports at school. Nothing else really happens." She turned back to Spoiler; smiling stupidly. "Do you remember Taitle?" Spoiler didn't really want to remember. Losing his head wasn't something fun for him.

"Woi'll I remebe' 'em!" The kid shouted while pointing at him accusingly. "He becaim black with dis grin and he triod to kill me!" He smoshed the girl's face and pulled her closer so he could look her directly in the eye. "He was sayin' kiddie rhymes whoi'le he was attackin'! Then he-" The girl smacked her hand against the boy's mouth to shut him up.

"I know sweetie," She said calmly. Spoiler tensed up when she said this. He was surprised when he realized that Black Ace has been uncharacteristically quiet ever since they woke up.

"My name's Julia." She said. "I will make this short and simple. Some parts of your cyborg life have been written as comics. The person who drew those comics; created everything about you. There is no way to find him." She interrupted an upcoming question from Spoiler. "He drew and animated your story while you were in those tournaments. Sadly after losing enough competitions; he discontinued your character."

"I don believe you." Spoiler stated. Narrowing his eyes at the girl. She sighed and crossed her arms.

"You once met a man who looked like a pirate." She said. "He kicked your discarded head by accident. He picked you up and asked what happened and you told him some dirty boy with a broom did this to you. The pirate commented on how the boy must have known something about the tournament before he dropped you." Spoiler became uneasy; but remained firm on his thoughts. "You then arrived in Nevara. Black Ace took control of your body a majority of the time. He killed a childish boy while singing about Jack and a candlestick. You lost to some sorcerer person." Spoiler still did not believe her. He knew there were people who could read minds.

"She's tellin' tha truth." Spoiler looked to the boy who spoke. "Di'n wan' to believe it eitha'." Spoiler started to become hostile.

"Your'e lying!" He yelled while dropping the girl he was holding. "I'm not some make believe character from some story. If you want to tell me somethin' then do it instead of givin me this crap."

"Ignorance is bliss; isn't it?" Spoiler looked down and met the eyes of the girl who fell of the ladder.

"Hey Serene," the fizzy haired girl said while kneeling down. "What's in the room?" She glanced up to see Spoiler's confused expression. "There's this room," The frizzy one explained. "We were hearing noises from inside, but we couldn't get in, since there was door. The only way in the room is that window; so that's why Serene was up there."

"Right," The girl called Serene said.

"So what was up there?" The frizzhead asked. Serene's brow furrowed and she sighed deeply.

"Sheep."

"What?"

"There are sheep," Serene pointed to the window. "In the room." Chimbley smacked his hand against his forehead.

"Why do you have sheep in there?" Julia asked hesitantly. Serene's face grew irritated.

"Because," She seethed. "One of the sheep had a piece of paper taped to him. You want to know what it said?" The fuzzy one shook her head; Serene answered anyway. "It said; _Love Mike"_ The frizzhead snorted loudly in laughter. "I don't know how, but he got sheep up in that room. Revenge will happen. . . . . later." She sighed and laid back on the ground. She looked up at Spoiler from her place on the ground. "How long have you been here?" She asked.

"Not long." Spoiler responded. She looked at Spoiler for a second before looking up at the sky.

"Don't get mad at Julia," She said. "She just stating what we know." Serene saw Spoiler was listening intently for her explanation; so she continued. "For me and Julia," she said while gesturing to her and Julia respectively. "You only exist in a comic online but for you," She pointed to me. "You exist in a world where the almost impossible happens. I'm not sure which world is the base, or if there even is a base world. You cannot blame us for what we were taught." Spoiler did not respond. Instead he walked back to Riphook to pull him out of the tree while thinking about what she said.

"So your sayin' there's a chance that your friend was wrong?" Spoiler asked. Serene lifted herself off the ground and brushed the dirt of her back.

"Honey," She said while walking to him. "You see that house." She point to the building. Spoiler looked at the run down building.

"You mean the shack?" Riphook asked. Serene's eye visibly twitched.

"May I see him?" She asked gesturing to Riphook. Spoiler hesitantly handed her Riphook. As Riphook was asking what she wanted; Serene walked to the closest tree. She pulled the blade behind her head before hacking Riphook into the tree. She left him in the tree and went back to Spoiler.

"Okay," She continued. "Well, in my _house_." She emphasized. "There is a fish-boy, a vampire, and a living mannequin. You ask me if Julia could be wrong, well, I don't even know what right anymore."

"Nietha do I." Spoiler responded. Serene smiled at him reassuringly.

"Well," Her friend Julia said while pulling out Riphook. Spoiler was a bit creeped out by her sudden appearance. "Since anybody who sees you will shoot you and call the military, would you like to stay with us till we get you back?"

"No."

"Be quiet Chimbley, this doesn't concern your."

"I beliov'e mah saftey concens me." Chimbley snapped.

"Don't worry Chimbley," Julia ran up to him while holding Riphook and hugged him. "If he attacks; then we'll just use Serene as bait so we can get away."

"Excuse me?"

Julia ignored me though and grabbed Chimbley's hand. She ran inside the house after yelling "Allons-y!" Spoiler watched her; dumbfounded.

"You don't have to," Spoiler turned to me; curious. "I mean I recommend doing so, but it's up to you." Spoiler turned back to the house in silence.

"I'll stay," He agreed. "Judging by what your said; something isn't right. Besides, if those people you were talkin bout are in the same boat as me; they probl'y will find the way back home 'for I can." She nodded in understanding.

"Well," She said while walking towards the house. "Come inside. I don't know what you'll like to do in your spare time, but use my stuff as you like. Also, if your'e looking for conversations; I don't do those very well, so talk to someone who knows how to communicate." They entered the house and she spread her arms out to gesture the area. "Home." She said. "It's not much, but it is what it is."

"Hey," Spoiler said while he looked around. "Are you hidin from someone or something." She seemed confused by this.

"No, Why?"

"Well," He said. "I was just wonderin' you live in this abandoned building." Serene froze with irritation written all over her face.

"I'm going to make a sign."

-\

_Hello my lovelies. I am sorry once again for being a slow idiot. So I go ahead; flame, I don't mind. It may make me work faster. If ya got any compliments, critisims, comments, problems, and or concerns. Review them. Have a nice day peeps. _


	7. Chap7 Cyborgs and Pirates

Tell me if these chapters are too long.

AN: Warning slight animal violence. Kind of. Stuff that happens in nature.

AAN:Also slight sexual themes. Those won't appear a lot so don't worry. The worst stuff can be translated if you so desire. (I've been told it isn't that bad though.)

Go here for information about Law of Talos or links to more information about Law of Talos

journal/Law-of-Talos-236099890

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

"_Serene!"_

_"GET UP!"_

_"IT'S TWO A.M.!"_

_"GET UP!"_

_"IT DOESN'T TAKE MUCH TO GET OUT OF BED!"_

_"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOU GRIPE ABOUT HOW YOU SLEPT IN!"_

My eyes cracked open at the sound of my phone alarm. Mason's prerecorded yelling blasted out of the little device. I breathed in deeply and exhaled.

"IF YOU'RE STILL HEARING THIS; YOU ARE TAKING TOO LONG TO **GET UP**!"

I groaned and rolled over to shut off my phone. Cold air rushed under the sheets when my arms left the covers. I shivered violently and my teeth clattered. I breathed in and flung the covers off my body.

_I could have sworn it was summer._

I swung my feet over the side and stretched. After brushing my teeth and washing my face, I went downstairs. Once I arrived to the base floor, I heard what sounded like an eagle come from the T.V. room. I walked in to see Animal Planet coming back from a commercial. Climber was sitting on the old couch with Mason sleeping on his lap and Rellik sitting next to him. Climber's eyes were fixated on the screen and Rellik seemed bored. I walked over and sat next to Rellik who didn't acknowledge my presence. I glanced back over at Climber. He seemed slightly perturbed by what he was watching.

"_We know come back to Sheila." _The narrator monotoned. I looked at the screen to see an adult hippo with a small calf lying down.

"_It has been two days," _The voice drawled out, "_and the calf still shows no signs of recovery. The mother still stands by her calf's side; protecting him from any looming danger. But just how long will the calf last? It's already a miracle that he survived this long."_

I slowly looked towards Climber. "Why are you watching this Climber?" I asked.

"Mason was watching this yesterday." He said without removing his eyes from the screen. "She fell asleep and I didn't know how to turn it off, so I um..." He began twiddling with his thumbs. "Just kept on watching."

"_It will be another miracle if the calf survives this."_ The narrator said. I turned back to the screen and saw a lion approaching. "_This is a starving cat, willing to do anything to eat, but Sheila isn't going down without a fight."_

_*_The lion attacks the hippo. Sheila defends her child.*

"_Watch," _Said Mr. Narrator. "_You'll see the full wrath of an angry mother hippo."_ The hippo give a few warning growls. Then she starts to become violent and bit the lion. "_Watch her in action."_ Sheila began swinging the lion's body like a ragdoll. "_The strength of the hippo is absolutely outstanding._" Sheila began slamming the lion on the ground repetitively. _"With bones as hard concrete and tough muscle; the hippo is almost indestructible."_

As the hippo was slaughtering the lion; I turned to Climber. He had a look of pure horror written all over his face.

"Why?" He asked sadly; referring to the program. "Why does this happen?" This was the point I decided to change the channel. Mason was clutching the remote tightly in her sleep. Prying the remote from her claws was fun enough. I flipped through channels; looking for something decent.

"Miss Serene?" Climber asked, looking at me while I browsed.

"Yes," I responded.

"What's mating?"

Rellik snickered at Climber's innocent question and I stopped browsing.

"What?" I asked; wishing that I heard him wrong.

"Well, while I was watching Sheila," He said while looking down, "James came along and-"

"Okay - Okay." I said interrupting him. "I understand what your saying." I looked up to the ceiling; hoping that the plaster would give me some kind of answer.

"Miss Serene?" Climber asked again; slightly confused.

"You know what Climber," I told him while I went back to flicking through the channels. "I am not an expert on that subject." I finally found a decent channel; Pokémon. Gotta catch them all. "But I know someone who is." Climber looked at me curiously. "Rellik."

Climber and I looked to Rellik. He slowly turned to give me a look of pure animosity.

"You know the back of my head still hurts," I informed him. It took him a second to realize what I was doing.

Revenge.

Climber was looking at Rellik expectantly. Rellik growled in irritation then and sighed.

"Okay." He surprisingly agreed. He turned to Climber and glanced to me with an odd glint in his eye. "But I will only say it once and I won't answer any questions, understand?" Climber nodded.

"Cúplála," Rellik began. "An bhfuil cad a speiceas le déanamh atáirgeadh."

_Wait, what? _

"Áirítear ar an bpróiseas an idirghníomhaíocht idir na baill ghiniúna a fir agus mná." He continued. "I bhformhór na gcásanna go bhfuil an fear a bod, a mbeadh siad isteach sa baineann ar vagina. An leanfaidh an lánúnas go dtí go shoots an fear ar bod leasachán a dtugtar speirm. An sperm fertalized an ubh i na mná vagina agus í a bheith éirithe níos déanaí torrach le leanbh." When he finished he slowly reached over and took the remote from me.

"That sounds-um," Climber said nervously. "difficult."

"Correct." He said while looking at me. "Why are you up early? You don't strike me as a-" He glanced at my attire and back at me. "morning person."

"My sleeping patterns are screwed up from my job."

"Job?"

"Yes, Climber, I have to-" I paused when I remembered something. "Oh god." I reached for the nearest phone which was conveniently on a stand near the couch. I dialed my boss's number; hoping she would be forgiving. She is never forgiving though.

"Hello?" Someone said.

"Mrs. Thomas, this is Serene-"

"Fired." Then she hung up. I scowled as I set the phone back in its charger. I sat back on the couch and watched Rellik flicker through the channels until he stopped on a marathon of the Resident Evil movies. We all watched Alice kill zombies with style. I laid my head back and closed my eyes.

"So how's your job?" Rellik asked; most likely already knowing the answer.

"I will fight you."

oiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

I woke up for the second time that day from what sounded like squealing and stomping. My entire body was chilled and it felt as though I've been sleeping in snow. I slowly opened my eyes. The T.V. was off and the room was dark. My eyes adjusted to the lack of light as I sat up.

"Serene!" Mason squealed excitedly as she burst in the room. She jumped onto the couch and began bouncing up and down. I scooted to the far side of the couch so I wouldn't be stomped on.

"What?" I asked. Mason answered in dolphin like squeals and gibberish. She was too happy, something must be wrong.

Something must have happened to Julia.

I heard heavier footsteps approaching and Julia (thank god) joined Mason in jumping on my couch. I watched the monkeys shriek and hop for about thirty-seconds before I decided to get up and walk away. I wasn't even able to leave the couch before my sister pounced on me.

"SNOW! SNOW!" She shrieked from her spot on my back.

"What?"

"It's snowing!" Julia hopped from the couch. "Five inches of snow!"

"It's summer stupid how could it be snowing?" I asked. Julia didn't seem to hear me. She just ran out of the room with Mason. I got up from the floor and followed them. They were already wearing heavy coats and heading out the door. I put on some flip-flops from the doormat and followed them out the door.

_What the-?_

A thick sheet of snow had layered the ground around the house. Small specks of white floated down from the sky and laid upon the trees; still green with leaves. The wind was cold enough to burn the tip of my nose and ears. Smoke signals escaped my mouth with each breath. This stunned me stupid. It is summer and it's snowing. It doesn't even snow that much in the winter. The last snow we had was six years ago. No one else seemed to mind that though. Mason was trying to build some deformed snowman with Climber; who seemed to enjoy playing with her. Spoiler and Riphook were looking at the snowy trees, and Mizuno was sitting on a pillow on the steps in front of the door; watching everyone. I didn't see Rellik so I assumed he was inside.

Looking at Chimbley instantly made my day. He was wearing a big poofy jacket (which I recognized as mine) and some scarves (also mine). He looked like a dustbunny who, telling by the way he glared at everything, did not want to be outside in the cold. Julia ran up to Chimbley and pulled him into a bear hug while saying he was adorable.

Chimbley did not like this and decided to swear.

I sat next to Mizuno and watched the children play.

"How's your leg?" I asked him. He turned his head away from me slightly and mumbled it was fine. "Are you okay?" I asked. He nudged the snow with his foot.

"I'm just thinking about everything." Mizuno sighed. I looked at him silently, wanting him to continue. He took the hint. "I just walked in a world where I only exist in some dead storyline. It just feels weird when you-" He looked at his hands. "-never even lived." I leaned back and looked up to the clouds. Small specks of snow rested on my face before melting.

"You do understand that there's a chance we're wrong, right?" I asked him. He leaned forward to rest his chins in his hands.

"There's just as big of a chance that your right." He mumbled. I bit my lip; unsure what I should say. I guess I could steal the advice from someone else.

"Well child," I said. "I'm going to tell you what my mother told me once. She said:'_You could live for a millennium of everyday life, or you could live five years in complete bliss. Which would you rather choose of the two'?" _He didn't respond. He pulled his good leg up and hugged it against his chest.

"I don't think so." Mizuno said quietly.

*About five seconds pass*

"For how long though?" He said. A few more moments passed by. "That still doesn't work, though." He looked towards Spoiler. "I doubt that she would be the one to do that." He glanced at me then back at the ground shyly when he realized I was listening to his conversation with his "friend.

"Your not the only one who talks to themselves," I reassured. "Don't freak out."

"Serene!" Mason called out from inside the woods. "We're going to the old house by the lake!"

"Do not fall in!" I called back to her. She waved her hand in my direction and continued deeper in the woods with Chimbley, Climber, and Julia. "I mean it!" I yelled out. "Even if the ice looks solid; it's not!" She didn't show any signs of hearing me. I sighed and leaned forward. I hugged my legs close to my chest. It was absolutely freezing and I was most likely going to get frostbite. I watched as the four disappear from my sight.

The pure white gave the area a tranquil feel that I haven't experienced for years. I inhaled the icy air through my nostrils. I closed my eyes and let the cool air blow in my face.

"Blaaaaah"

That moment was short lived.

Stupid sheep. How did you even get them up there Mike?

I stood up and patted Mizuno on the head and told him not to stay outside in the cold to long. I began to head towards Spoiler. Taking a step forward, I realized that I was still wearing flip-flops. I ignored the forming numbness in my feet and trudged through white flurries towards the cyborg.

"Spoiler!" I called at the him while hopping through the snow. He turned to me in acknowledgment. "You want to know what would be the nicest thing you can do?"

"Don't care." The sword said; I ignored him.

"If you could help me get the sheep out of my house." I answered my question. "I just need you to cut into the wall to make a little door, you don't have to do anything after that."

"Uhh," He muttered, "Okay."

"Oh Serene," Riphook mocked in a high pitch voice, "I'll do anythin for ya, because I'm such a damn pushova."

Spoiler was not amused.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

(P.O.V. change. Yay, third person omniscient)

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Spoiler followed Serene into her home and to the room that the sheep may have been in.

"Are ya sure this is tha room?" Spoiler asked.

"Let's find out." Serene said. She walked up to the wall, inhaled deeply, and shouted "BLAM!" Loud blares from panicked sheep came from inside the room.

"Careful bro," Riphook mocked. "Don't get the sheep horny." Spoiler gave his brother a heinous look.

"What?" Serene asked; Spoiler froze. He gave his brother a look. Riphook's faces grinned.

"Oh," Riphook said cheerfully. "It was the funniest thin. 'Der were these pi-" Spoiler sliced Riphook into the wall. Serene gave them both a bemused look. Spoiler refused to look in her direction as he sawed two slanted lines in the wall; making what looks like a triangle. He jabbed Riphook in the crease and pried the shape out.

"Thank you so much." Serene muttered as she kneeled to peer through the hole in the wall. She was still for a few seconds before slowly raising her hand to cover her mouth and nose. She gave Spoiler a thumbs up with her free hand then gestured to him that he could leave before crawling in the opening. Spoiler didn't leave through; he had some questions for his host.

"You seem okay with all this," Spoiler commented as he sat down against the wall beside the entry way to the room.

"What," Serene asked, surprised that Spoiler was still there.

"I said," Spoiler repeated a little louder than before. "You seem okay with all this."

"Well," Serene said as she tried to push a stubborn sheep out of the room. "I can't say I particularly enjoy doing this." Spoiler smiled slightly at her answer.

"Well, not that," He told her. She let out a small oh. "I'm talkin about us livin in your home." Spoiler waited for her response as she managed to lead another sheep out of the room.

"It wasn't my decision really," She said. Spoiler was now curious.

"It wasn't?" Spoiler asked.

"Well partially," Serene confessed as she pushed another sheep outside the room. "But this wasn't my idea to begin with."

"Was it your," Spoiler paused when he forgot that one girl's name. "Friend's?"

"Julia doesn't tell me what to do," Serene grunted as she shoved a huge ram through the hole. The ram didn't like this and rammed her in the gut. Serene grunted and collapsed to the ground.

"You 'kay?" Spoiler asked worriedly.

She gasped then nodded before crawling back into the room while mumbling about two more to go. Spoiler watched the four sheep stare at him; he blinked at them and they huddled close together.

"Your friend's not the brightest," Riphook remarked.

"Right," Serene said. "-and wrong."

"And that means?" Riphook asked.

"Well," Serene started. "She not big on common sense, but she is the smartest girl in my school."

"Bullsh*t," Riphook said.

"No really," Serene said with laughter. "She had the chance to go to college, but she stayed in high school because she said that college makes her feel old."

"Damn," Riphook said. "How old is she?"

"Sixteen," Serene replied.

"Still a nonce," Riphook griped.

"Yeah," Serene admitted. "She is the kind who would make the decision to invite you into *my* home without a second thought."

"So, who's decision was it to invite us into your home?" Spoiler asked jokingly. "Your sister's?"

"Yes," Serene answered. Spoiler looked at the entrance, arching an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Why?" He asked.

"Well," Serene grunted as she crawled out holding two lambs. She plopped down next to Spoiler while holding the frightened sheep. "When she was small," She explained. "I would tell her bedtime stories about miraculous strangers coming into our world and whisking us away on an adventure. One night she asked if we ever met any magical stranger, would we go on an adventure with them, and I promised her I would."

Spoiler looked bewildered. "You promised a kid you would allow strangers into your home?"

"Well," Serene grimaced. "Given the current situation, I needed to get her spirit back."

"Situation?" Spoiler asked. Serene groaned and looked up at the ceiling.

"My family was just going through tough times," She said. Serene stood up, still holding the bleating lambs, and walked to the other sheep. She paused and stared at them. She slowly raised up her foot then stomped loudly on the ground. The sheep panicked and ran away from her, towards the stairs. She trailed after the sheep and Spoiler followed her. After some time, Serene was able to get all the sheep down the flights of stairs and outside into the cold weather. Serene had to return inside temporarily to get a coat and boots so she wouldn't freeze. Before coming back outside, Spoiler heard her yelling that she had to drop off sheep and would be back later. She trudged back outside, still holding wriggling lambs. Serene glanced to Spoiler.

"Thanks for helping with the sheep," She said to Spoiler. Spoiler nodded to her. "Well I'll be off and will return," she sighed. "eventually." Spoiler watched Serene walk off into the woods. In a fit of boredom, he decided to follow her.

Another P.o.V. change to... Serene! Big flippin surprise. :P

"I hate that guy," I griped. I had returned the sheep while Spoiler waited in the woods out of sight. The farmer, thinking I had stolen his sheep, began to attack me with an old rake. Luckily, I escaped with only minor injury. We are now following our tracks back to my house.

"I thought it was hilarious," Riphook commented. I was too tired to respond to his hate. Spoiler sighed at his brother's inevitable behavior. I shivered from the cold and rubbed my hands together.

"It's freezing," I hissed.

"That's winta for ya," Riphook replied.

"Summer," I corrected.

"Right," Riphook said sarcastically.

"Honest to God," I said through clattered teeth. "Summer break began yesterday." Spoiler looked at me surprised.

"Then why's it snowing?" Spoiler asked.

"Because nature finds giving people frostbite historical," I answered. "Other than that, I have no clue?"

"I should let you both die," Riphook said. Spoiler gave him a look. "But since I'm so nice, there's somethin watchin us from ova there." Riphook gestured with his faces towards a group of trees about thirty feet away. Something moved from behind one of the trees. Spoiler muttered for me to stay put. He walked towards the tree. He slowly looked around the tree and a blur of black shot out. Spoiler jumped slightly then groaned irritably. It flew a bit before landing a few feet away from me.

"It's just some bird," Spoiler snapped at Riphook while he walked back to me. Said bird was a little raven with red eyes.

"Cute," I commented looking that the little bird. I stared at it for a second. The raven didn't seem afraid of me. I reached down my jacket and pulled out my necklace Julia gave to me. I looked at it; a little black raven with red eyes. I slowly looked back the bird in front of me.

"Arma?" I asked quietly. I bit my lip in worry "Karl?"

"No one likes a snitch." A voice said from above.

My eyes shot to the source of the voice and my blood turned cold. A man was up between a large two trunked tree. He had both of his feet planted on of the trunks while he leaned against the other. He was wearing a long orange trench coat and a bandana. I took a step backwards, then a raven flew into my face, which caused me to fall on my butt.

***Crack* **

Karl had pushed against the tree with his feet causing it to break and quickly fall over; towards me. My body inwardly screamed for me to move, yet I couldn't. Breath caught in my throat, I could only watch as the tree descended towards me. I heard a loud metallic grind before I was roughly thrown out of the way. I heard the tree crash into the ground as I landed a few feet away. I turned around, Spoiler was trapped under the fallen tree and was struggling to get out.

"Shit," Spoiler seethed as he scrambled in the snow; trying to escape from under the large tree to no avail.

"Well, that is unfortunate," Karl said with false sincerity as he hopped down from the tree. "I was hoping for the two birds one stone scenario, but this works too." Spoiler eyes widened when he looked at Karl.

"You're that bastard," Spoiler spat while struggling against the weight of the tree. He reached for Riphook who was lying just a few feet away; Karl didn't like that so ran up to Riphook and kicked him out of Spoiler's reach.

"Piss off!" Riphook yelled to Karl.

"We can't have that now," Karl sighed. He looked at Spoiler for a few seconds before grinning madly. "I remember you," Karl said, pretending he just recognized him. "You're that talking head from Taitle, aren't you?" Spoiler managed to lift the tree slightly. "What a coincidence," Karl muttered as he set his foot on the log and pressed it back down.

"Come on bro," Riphook yelled. "Don't be such a wuss."

"How sweet," Karl said. Arma flew over to her wielder and settled on his shoulder. "And you got your body back," Karl cheered back to Spoiler. I glanced over to Riphook and began to inch towards him. Karl grinned slyly as Arma transformed into an axe and sliced off a large branch. I was about four feet away from Riphook. "But I think," Karl said as he chucked the branch at me; causing me to fall over. "You looked a lot better as a head." He grinned maniacally as he lifted the axe above his head, preparing to behead Spoiler. Spoiler lifted his arm up in hopes of a shield. Riphook was yelling at Spoiler to do something. I did something stupid.

"Hey pirate!" I called out. Karl stopped in mid hack and stood completely still. He slowly turned towards me. I didn't even have time to blink before I was lifted up by the collar of my jacket then slammed against a tree. Karl's hand pinned me against the bark and his sword was pointed at my chest. I could tell he was irritated, despite the fact he was smiling.

"I am not human," He said, his voice was strained. "So don't affiliate me with them." He pressed Arma against my chest, causing a slight tear in my jacket. I saw trying to wrestle the tree off.

"You-" I began, but I stopped as I processed what he said. "Not human?" I looked at his face and he was indeed ceramic. "Weren't you changed into a flesh bag in Taitle?" I asked. I could have sworn he was turned into a human. Karl chuckled at my confusion.

"Let's just say," He hummed. "That a helpful source and I had a little deal." There was a loud metallic grind and rapidly approaching footsteps. Karl sighed as Arma changed into a hammer. Without letting me go he swung the hammer back, knocking Spoiler ten feet away.

"Bro!" Riphook yelled from the snow. "Down here!" Spoiler grabbed Riphook as Karl grinned in amusement.

"Now, there's no need for violence," Karl remarked. "I don't understand why you're so hostile." Karl sighed. "And after I've been hospitable." Spoiler glared at him.

"What an ass," Riphook deadpanned. Spoiler nodded in agreement. Karl's eye twitched visibly. I tried to sneak away, it didn't work.

"Now where are you going," Karl asked innocently as he grabbed me by the back of my jacket and lifted me up. Karl glanced back to Spoiler then sighed. "I need you to stay put." He then turned around and threw me straight up in the air. I crashed into a branch which I clung to desperately.

"Why?" I groaned as I tried to haul myself onto the branch; Karl laughed.

"Front row seating," he replied. I managed to lift myself onto the branch and looked down when I heard a clash of metal. Karl began to attack Spoiler. After blocking a few swings, Spoiler began to fight back. It was hard to say who had the upper hand, Spoiler looked like he was doing well, yet Karl continued to smile confidently.

"Funny," Karl sneered. "I was told the cyborg would be a challenge."

"Who told you that?" I called down.

"Oh, a little birdy told me," Karl answered. "Right Arma?" Arma morphed into a rod. Karl swiped at the back of Spoiler's legs, causing Spoiler to fall back. Spoiler rolled to the side before Karl was able to stab him. Spoiler stood up and took a slice at Karl. Karl, in return, kicked up a storm of snow into Spoiler's face.

"Block right'!" Riphook commanded. Spoiler did so then took another swing at Karl. Karl ducked down then smashed his foot against Spoiler's chest. Spoiler flew back into a tree, knocking it over.

"Why must the good die young?" Karl asked sadly. Spoiler growled but didn't respond. "Oh, don't get so _bent out of shape_." Karl chuckled to himself.

"Bro?" Riphook asked cautiously.

"I'm fine," Spoiler answered. I looked down at Spoiler and saw what the three of them were referring to. The metal on Spoiler's back and midsection were slightly bent from the tree landing on him, or from Karl. I glanced at the fallen tree then noticed that the bottom of the tree had been cut, which would explain why the tree fell down so easy.

"Hey Karl," I called down.

"Yes," he replied sweetly without taking his eyes off his opponent. He ran up to Spoiler then took a few swings.

"How long have you been following us," I asked.

"Long enough," he answered vaguely. I watched him block some attacks from Spoiler.

"Why am I still alive," I asked Karl suddenly. He didn't answer me at first.

"Because you managed to grab that branch," he answered as he took a swing at Spoiler.

"Forget it," I said.

"Is killin a common thing for him?" Spoiler asked.

"He seems pretty determined to cause you mortal injury," I answered.

"Oh no," Karl said as he jumped back a few feet. He stood in place, not making any moves to charge at Spoiler. "I have no intention of killing anyone."

"Really?" Spoiler asked in disbelief. His grip on Riphook tightened but he didn't make a move to attack.

"He's lying," I called up from above.

"And how can you tell?" Karl asked grinning.

"Your mouth moves when **_you _**lie," I replied. Karl blinked slowly then laughed.

"It seems that the girl has me all figured out," Karl said. Arma changed back into a bird and perched up on Karl's shoulder. "Except for some things." He crossed his arms and looked at Spoiler. Spoiler raised an eyebrow at Karl's sudden loss of hostility.

"It could be a trap," Riphook warned Spoiler.

"Why is everyone against me?" Karl asked with false confusion.

"Why are you against us?" I yelled down.

"I'm not."

"Why are ya tryin ta kill us then?"

"Was I?"

"Yes." I deadpanned.

"Hmmm," Karl hummed while looking up at Arma. "Good point." He said to her. "Girl," Karl called out to me. "Why are you still alive?" He asked. I squinted at him.

"Philosophical question of the year," I commented. Karl sighed then walked over to the tree I was in. He swung his leg back then kicked it; causing it to wobble and me to fall out. Spoiler caught me before I became pancake, though, pushing Karl out of the way in the process.

"You are alive," Karl said while walking towards us. Spoiler took a few steps back before setting me done. "Because I didn't kill you."

"Very observant of you," I said.

"Now why wouldn't I kill you?" He asked, still walking towards us. Spoiler took another few steps back.

"Stay back," Spoiler warned; ready to defend against any attack thrown at him. Karl stopped walking towards us; his grin widening ever so slightly.

"I didn't kill you," Karl answered himself, "because I was told not to."

"Since when do you do as your'e told," I asked.

"When I'm given no other choice," Karl sighed; eye twitching slightly.

"What choice did they give you?" I asked. Karl's smile became more forced when I asked this. "Did it have to do anything with you turning human?" Karl put his hands up in false defeat.

"You got me," he said. "They fixed my problem, and I did what they asked."

"And what was that?" Riphook asked bored.

"I had to postpone killing anybody," Karl answered.

"Postpone?" Spoiler asked.

"Until further notice," Karl replied.

"THEN WHY THA FUCK WERE YA TRYIN TO KILL US?" Riphook yelled exasperated. Karl shrugged nonchalantly.

"That was an accident," Karl lied. "Oh that's right," Karl exclaimed as if he forgot something. "I was also told to live with the girl until further notice."

"No," my answer is immediate. Karl grinned widely.

"Then I guess I have to wander around the area," Karl said with false regret. "It would be horrible if someone were to find me."

"Uhh."

"I would be the scientific discovery all the humans will want to see," He sang. "Then they will wonder-" Karl grinned mischievously, "-If there are any others like me."

_This guy..._

Karl looked at me expectantly. I glared at him heatedly before sighing.

"Fine," I said in defeat. Spoiler looked at me in surprise.

"What?" Spoiler asked.

"If someone finds him," I said, "which they most likely will, this town will go into a paranoid search mode and attack for anything slightly out of the norm. Mizuno has already been seen. I can't take anymore risks." Spoiler looked down angrily. I looked back at Karl then whispered to Spoiler "Just don't let your guard down." I started walking home.

"If you so much as take a swing at anyone," Spoiler warned.

"I am here on peaceful terms," Karl said. "Don't lose your head." Riphook found that hysterical.

"Whose side are you on?" Spoiler asked Riphook.

"Your's, but I still like to torture you." Riphook replied. Spoiler stared at Riphook hatefully.

"I'm going home," I announced.

"Yes," Karl said; looping his arm around me. "Let's go." I groaned and shrugged him off.

The walk home consisted of Spoiler glaring at Karl. I opened the door and yelled "I'm Home!" I was greeted with the sight of Mizuno, who was sitting on the bottom of the stairs. Seeing him caused a notch of guilt to form in my gut. I turned around and slammed the door before Spoiler or Karl could come in.

"Wait out there for a second," I said through the door. I turned and leaned against the door. I slowly slid downwards to the floor then took in a deep breath.

"Are you okay?" Mizuno asked hesitantly.

"We encountered a problem," I told him truthfully. "And we had to bring him home with us." Mizuno's head tilted slightly in question. "He basically threatened to expose everyone if I didn't let him stay with us."

"Who?" Mizuno asked. I bit my lip.

"A pirate," I muttered. Mizuno tensed up.

"He'll kill us all," Mizuno said bitterly.

"That is the most likely scenario," I replied.

"Then why-?"

"Because ignoring him will bring more harm then good," I answered. Mizuno glared at me then at the door.

"Then," Mizuno said slowly, "I'm leaving." I rested my forehead against my knees.

"Can you at least try to stay here," I asked. "I will try to keep him away from everybody. Just," I rubbed my eyes, "try to bear with his presence." Mizuno was silent before answering.

"Fine," He replied. He breathed in before asking "Does everybody else know him?"

"Yes," I grimaced. "He's tried to kill all of them." I got up and opened the door. Karl was grinning, contrasting Spoiler's glares. "I want you to know," I said to Karl. "That you attempted to kill almost everyone in this household."

"That makes everything exciting," Karl said while leaning forward. He glanced pass me and waved at Mizuno, who growled menacingly.

"How are things going Aqua-boy," Karl asked while pushing past me. Mizuno didn't answer.

"Don't worry," Karl reassured him. "I won't-"

"SERENE!" Julia called as she randomly walked out of the kitchen door.

"No," I said while walking towards her.

"What," She asked, confused.

"You cannot jump into scenes like that," I told her while pushing her back into the kitchen.

"But we found people from Taitle and brought them back with us," She explained.

"No," I snapped as I shoved her through the doorway. "I don't care." I closed looked in the kitchen. I saw Chimbley and Mason eating sandwiches with a girl with bright pink hair, and brown haired boy around the table. Climber sat next to the four.

"Did someone explain the current situation to the new arrivals?" I asked. Julia raised her hand. "Good, I have a problem to deal with, I will get back to you two," I gestured to Steffi and Benzene, "shortly."

"If it isn't Cloth guy!"

"Or now," I groaned. Climber, Chimbley, Steffi, and Benzene all jumped out of their chairs in shock.

"It's you," Steffi accused, pointing a finger at Karl.

"It's me," Karl responded cheerfully.

"Sadly," I commented before adding "He will be staying with us."

"Why?" Julia asked excitedly.

"Lord don't be stupid," I said regarding her happy behavior. "He's staying because he threatened to expose the people in this building."

"Expose?" Steffi asked bitterly.

"A talking mannequin, a vampire, a cyborg, and a human-fish hybrid." I answered. "Those are not looked upon kindly in this society.

"But he almost killed Benzene," Steffi argued.

"He has tried to kill almost everyone in this building," I replied calmly. "Including me."

"And you still let him in," Steffi said, exasperated.

"Unfortunately," I sighed.

"Do I get a say in this?" Karl asked.

"No."

"'e destroyed ova half of Taitle," Chimbley voiced.

"And he most likely will destroy most of my house," I replied.

"And you still let him in?" Benzene asked. "Can you get any stupider?"

"Most likely-"

"No." Julia stated, her demeanor suddenly becoming more serious. "Do you know the people in this town?" Julia asked. "I have seen these superstitious hicks go batshit crazy over the possibility that someone at our school was summoning spirits. They searched every student until one of the parents filed a lawsuit because a student ended up getting strip-searched. A group of hunters already saw Mizuno. I bet my life that those hunters are searching for him right now with every rifle they have on stock." Julia crossed her arms then scowled.

"You should have-"

"Killed him?" I cut Steffi off. "Tore away his limbs? Decapitated him?"

"Yeah."

"No," I told Riphook.

"He wou'd 'ave made a scene," Spoiler said. "The moment things got bad, he'd attrac' enough noise to draw attention."

"How-?"

"He was able to follow us unnoticed," Spoiler explained. "Then he attacks us as loud as possible."

"We have a winner," Karl cheered. I turned around and shoved the pirate back out into the hallway, then slammed the door shut.

"I'm sorry," I confessed to all of them. "I don't want anybody dying."

"Watch the bird," Climber announced suddenly. Everyone looked at him, surprised. Climber looked down and twiddled his thumbs, becoming bashful from the sudden attention. "Karl uhh," Climber mutters, "Fighting without Arma harms him, so she is always with him. Even when you don't see her."

"Thank you," I said (even though I already knew this.) "So where did you two come from?" I asked, referring to Steffi and Benzene.

"We were sleeping in this abandoned building near the lake," Benzene explained. "They found us and told us about. . . our current situation."

"Okay," I said. "So are you staying here too." Steffi and Benzene looked at each other.

"If you don't mind."

"I don't mind," I replied.

"Serene," Mason said hesitantly. I looked at her in acknowledgement. "Don't freak out."

"What?"

"Aunt Hannah called, she's coming over later today."

"GODDAMMIT!"

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Hi do you all hate me, for denying you another chapter. I'm sorry, thirty people who read this, thank you for somewhat bearing with me.

Do you despise me? Then review about it, that'll at least tell me that people are reading this.

At this point, flame me if you want, may get my act together

P.S. thank you for the nice and helpful reviews.

p.s.s. I am not sure if I answered this or not. Someone asked if Chimbley flushed in the third chapter (i think).

He didn't


	8. Chap8 Julia's Spotlight

Julia's P.O.V. Cuz she needs a little love

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

"How much time do we have?" I asked Mason, who decided that now was the best time to check her text messages.

"About five more minutes," she answered half-heartedly, scrolling through her little device.

"I thought you said she would be here later in the day," I growled at her lack of concern regarding the situation.

"Well her later in the day is about twenty minutes," she answered, deciding to spare me a glance.

"What exactly did she say?" I asked while taking the phone away from her. She scowled at me then crossed her arms in a pout.

"Well-"

(Mason's story from 900 seconds ago with Chimbley's commentary/interruptions in underline Don't forget :D)

The phone started ringing. I told that one dirty kid to pick up the phone and put it on speaker. He of course did this for me without a fuss.

"Wha-"

Well, he tried, but he was too stupid to figure out how to use the phone, the cute one with orange hair had to show him how do it.

"I knew 'ow to use da bloody phone!"

Aunt Hannah started to speak, the conversation went something like this.

"Hey gorgeous babies how have you been?" Aunt Hannah greeted.

" 'oo is dis?" Chimbley asked.

"It's Aunt Hannah driving over to meet my precious nieces." She replied.

"Wai-"

"I have never seen it snow in the summer before. Have you?"

"Listen lady, I'm not-"

"I'm bringing Jericho by the way. He wanted to see his cousins. Thomas won't be coming though, he didn't feel like getting out of bed this morning. Hubby's been so tired, didn't want to trouble him, so I came alone."

"Woman, listen to-"

"You know, driving while pregnant makes you feel really fat."

"Wut?"

"I mean, I can feel the wheel against my stomach. It's super creepy." The dirty kid gave up at this point and handed the phone to me. He's such a baby.

" 'ou're such a-"

"Hi Aunt Hannah," I said.

"Hello my goddess of a niece,"

"I don' think she said that."

"You shouldn't drive while pregnant," I told her.

"I know, you're right, just like always," She replied.

"She did not say that."

"Thank you Aunt Hannah," I replied humbly.

"Humble my ass."

"Well, anyways, I'll see you soon," She said, then hung up.

(End of flashback)

When she was done, I gave her phone back to her as a sort of reward.

"Chimbley," Serene said. "What happened?"

"Dis woman called, rambled about being pregnant, said she would be here soon, then hung up," Chimbley explained.

"Thank you," Serene said.

"I said the same thing," Mason whined.

"Don't start," She snapped, pointing her finger at Mason. Mason looked like she was about to argue, but Serene gave her a pointed look. Mason glared back defiantly, but she backed down when Serene started tapping her foot.

"What do we do?" I asked Serene.

"SERENE, YOUR DOORBELL IS STILL BROKEN."

"Let her inside," Serene groaned while massaging her temples. She pushed Karl, Spoiler, and Mizuno in the room and closed the door. We sat there, waiting for her. It was slightly awkward, having about ten people standing silently in a crammed kitchen. I felt a slight vibration in my pocket, from my phone, which I pulled it out and unlocked the screen. I tapped on the messaging app.

Mom is contacting you

Oh well, it was going to happen eventually. I sighed then logged in.

Jules has logged in.

Mom: Why did you do this?

Jules: I had to do it

Mom: You didn't have to do shit. How can you be this irresponsible?

Jules: I'm not irresponsible.

Mom: You threw a tantrum, hacked into our account, and lied to us.

Jules: That is nothing compared to what you were going to do

Mom: Don't you dare turn this around. I did what was right as a parent.

Jules: Tyrant.

Mom: When we get back home, I am sending you to boarding school.

Jules: Make sure it's far away.

Mom: I'll think about it.

Mom has logged out

"Darn you," I muttered while tapping the screen angrily.

"What?" Mason asked, slightly offended.

"Not you," I snapped. Mason recoiled slightly before glaring heatedly at me.

"Well someone's being a bi-"

"Don't," Serene snapped as opened the door. "Mason, Hannah wants to say hi to her youngest niece, get out here." Mason giddily hopped up from her chair and walked out the door. "Julia," Serene said in a hushed voice, "Make sure my Aunt doesn't see them." I nodded. She sighed in relief then walked back outside. I glanced around at everyone crammed together in the room.

"So," I said, scratching the side of my head, "Who wants hide in a bigger room?" Almost everyone stood up in response. After making sure the coast was clear, I lead everyone to the largest room in the house, the T.V. room. Serene's Aunt may or may not come in here, she didn't come here to watch T.V. or at least I hope she didn't. Once in the room, Karl immediately walked to the opposite side of the room and leaned against the wall.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Leaning against a wall," Karl answered.

"Well don't," I told him.

Mizuno staggered towards the couch and Steffi and Benzene sat on the couch next to him. Chimbley inched towards the corner of the room farthest away from Karl and sat down. Spoiler leaned against the wall next to the couch. Climber just stood there, unsure what to do.

"Cloth guy," Karl offered. "You can stand next to me if you want."

"I-I don't want that," Climber timidly declined.

"Don't talk to him," I told him. Karl raised in eyebrow in amusement. The room stayed awkwardly silent as we waited for Serene to come back. Karl got bored and decided to snoop around the room.

"Karl," I told him, "Stop it."

"Stop what?" Karl asked as he was looking through a bookshelf.

"Stop going through everything," I snapped.

"Of course," Karl sighed, but ignored me and continued to browse through the shelf.

"Hey Julia," Steffi asked.

"Yes," I responded hesitantly, hoping she wouldn't ask what I think she was about to ask.

"Have you figured out how we got here yet?" She asked for the fifth time today.

"No and I probably won't figure out in the near future," I groaned. "Anymore questions?" Steffi huffed and pouted a bit. We sat in silence for about a minute before Benzene spoke.

"Can you turn the heat up?" He asked.

"Your cold?" I asked slightly surprised, and then I remembered that it was snowing outside.

"Cold? It's freezing!" Chimbley snapped.

"Okay, okay," I defended. "I didn't know it was going to snow."

"Dis time of year is always cold," Chimbley growled.

"It's summertime," I told him. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"It's true," Spoiler said. "Serene told me and Rip earlier."

"So this is some type of anomaly," Benzene clarified.

"I GOT IT," Steffi exclaimed. "This snowstorm brought us here." Steffi seemed very proud of herself for figuring out the mystery until Benzene reminded her that they arrived here before the snowstorm. "Was there any other mysterious occurrence before we arrived?" Steffi asked, putting on a sort of detective impression.

"No," I told her, "Not that I remember."

"So we should ask someone who can remember," Steffi said to herself, loud enough for everyone to hear. Benzene's eyes widened before he elbowed Steffi in the ribs.

"Yeah," I said, "Not really liking what you just implied."

"She didn't mean anything by it," Benzene said, stepping on Steffi's foot before she could say anything else. I wanted to ask what she would have meant, but I decided it wasn't worth the effort. Also, I was distracted by Chimbley pulling out a cigarette from inside his jacket.

"Put that thing away," I told him. Chimbley simply ignored me and slipped his smoke between his lips as he pulled a matchbox out of his pocket.

"Please don't light it," I tried politely. Chimbley looked at me blankly as he lit the match then his cigarette.

"I already confiscated five packs of cigarettes from you," I said exasperated. "How many more do I have to take from you?" Chimbley, of course, didn't answer, but Riphook did.

"You only got one pack," Riphook announced, looking at me.

"One pack?" I inquired, not really understanding what he was saying.

"Five times," he responded. I took me a second, but I understood what Riphook was saying. I looked over to Chimbley, who was glaring daggers at Riphook

"Have you been pickpocketing me?" I asked exasperated. "Are you shitting me?"

"He's lyin," Chimbley rebuffed.

"What else did you take," I demanded.

"I did'n take anyfin," Chimbley snapped.

"I'm on to you kid," I warned. He huffed and then crossed his arms in a pout. "And you." I said pointing to Riphook.

"Shoud I ask why?" Riphook asked.

"Because you're sucking up to me," I answered. "You probably did something that I wouldn't like and now you're trying to get on my good side, in case I find out." I looked over to Spoiler, who was trying not to make eye contact with me.

"Sure," Riphook agreed sarcastically. "Cuz you're a real threat."

"He's been complaining bout 'ow stupid you are," Chimbley snitched.

"Excuse me?" I sputtered.

"So now you believe the kid?" Riphook asked.

"I'm not stupid," I seethed.

"Couda fooled me," Riphook sneered.

"Wasn't there a vampire living here," Steffi interrupted.

"Could have fooled-wait what?" I turned to Steffi, forgetting about Riphook.

"You said there was a vampire," Steffi repeated.

"Correct."

"Well, where is he?" Steffi asked. I slowly looked around the room, justifying that he was not in the room with us.

"I-I don't know," I confessed. This is very bad. "I haven't seen him in a while."

"So is he somewhere in this building?" Benzene asked, slightly worried.

"You don't need to worry," I said reassuringly. "Serene wouldn't let killers in her house." Everyone pointedly looked at Karl, who was still messing around the bookshelf.

"He will be the only exception," I sighed. "Ever."

"Good," Mizuno grumbled. I glanced back at Karl.

"You don't have anything to say?" I asked Karl.

"I am sorry for trying to kill everyone," He lied while opening a book a leafing through it. "I hope you will find it in your heart to forgive me." I walked over to him, snatched the book from his hands, and put it back on the shelf. Karl looked a me, slightly surprised. "Well that was uncalled for."

"Don't," I snapped pointing a finger at him. "Even go there." Karl raised an eyebrow in amusement. I was about to say something else, but I heard faint stomping. I silently listened as someone clamored loudly down the stairs, a door was swung open, then slammed it shut. No one in the room made a noise. Some more people descended the stairs, calmer than the first to descend.

"Sorry Aunt Hannah," I heard Mason apologize.

"It's okay," A older woman, who I recognized as their Aunt, said. "We've all been known to overreact."

"Of course," Mason agreed, but her tone was doubtful. Hannah noticed this.

"Am I wrong?" Hannah asked.

"Well," Mason said hesitantly, "People have been known to overreact, but you did seem a little too okay on the problem."

"There was no problem," Hannah argued. "Just a simple misunderstanding." I heard Mason sigh. I walked over to the door then leaned on it to hear the conversation better.

"Where is your father," Hannah asked, changing the subject.

"On a cruise," Mason replied, a bit of spite in her voice.

"A cruise?"

"One hundred days around the world," Mason said in a commercial voice. "With his girlfriend."

"How long have they been dating again?" Hannah asked.

"He's your brother," Mason deadpanned. "How do you not know this?"

"I don't have to know everything about him," Hannah defended indignantly.

"You've been visiting us three times a month for the past few years," Mason said exasperated. "She was in the house most of the times you were here."

"I never noticed her," Hannah said. I had a feeling Mason was about to say something smart, but decided against it. "But I guess it's a good thing."

"What's a good thing," Mason asked.

"If she stays with my brother, you can finally get raised properly," Hannah explained. I scowled at her comment.

"Aunt Hannah," Mason said hesitantly. "I need you to leave."

"What," Hannah exclaimed. "Why?"

"It's a bad time," Mason reasoned. "Things are just a little complicated."

"Why?" Hannah asked.

"Just," Mason strained. "Please go." Hannah didn't respond. I heard footsteps then a door being swung open then slammed shut. After a few moments, I heard a car drive away. I slowly opened the door then peeked out.

"She leave?" I asked her. Mason nodded slowly and I opened up the door. I looked back at everyone in the room. "Coast is clear, sorry for the trouble," I said grinning at them.

"Finally," Riphook snapped. Spoiler gave him a look before leaving the room. Climber, Steffi, and Benzene left the room after him to go who knows where, some stayed in the T.V. room for whatever reason. I tapped Mason on the shoulder and gestured to the stairs. "What was that all about." She pursed her lips together.

"Aunt Hannah lost Jericho in a mall," She explained. "And didn't realize he was missing until an hour after he was gone." I gaped at her in disbelief. "Serene got angry and told her she shouldn't have another kid if she couldn't take care of the one she has now."

"That's a bit harsh," I said after wincing. "I mean I would be angry but it isn't like she's abuses Jericho."

"That's true," Mason agreed. "But this type of thing has been happening a lot."

"You're kidding me," I asked. She shook her head.

"Not as extreme as forgetting about your kid for an hour," Mason laughed weakly then frowned. "But little things that makes it seem like she doesn't even care about him anymore."

"It's like it runs in the family," I sighed. Mason looked at me sharply.

"What's that supposed to mean," She demanded. I rubbed my temples in frustration.

"You know what it means," I growled. "Everyone on your Dad's side of the family ends up a self-centered ass."

"No they don't," Mason argued.

"Some realize what they are doing," I said. "Others remain the way they are."

"Give me one example," Mason challenged.

"Your aunt was practically infertile," I explained. "So she adopted Jericho, five months after the adoption, she gets pregnant. Judging by what you just said, I'm going to guess she's been ignoring Jericho ever since she found out she was pregnant." Mason looked at me defiantly.

"She's excited," Mason defended fiercely. "She's alway wanted her own kid, after trying for six years then finally getting one, I'd be happy." I had a feeling that this example wasn't going to go anywhere, so I moved on to the next one.

"Your grandpa got so obsessed with hunting that he spent two weeks searching for some buck he saw," I argued. "He didn't even tell anyone what he was doing so he lost his job and the entire county ended up searching for him."

"Hunting was his life," Mason countered. "He hit a low when he broke his leg, he just wanted to get back into the game."

"Your dad has locked himself in the basement ever since your mom died," Mason deflated slightly when I said this. "He doesn't talk his kids, barely pays the bills, and spends every waking moment spoiling his girlfriend."

"He's just lonely," Mason whimpered. "He's happy to have found someone to love again." I slapped my hand against my forehead.

"Your uncle couldn't stop drinking," I stated. "He got into accident after accident and he still wouldn't stop. Then he hit a school bus and he's in jail now." Mason didn't reply to that. "And you and I both know what Serene did. Thank god she actually got over that." Mason lowered her head.

"You don't know anything," Mason growled darkly. "So shut up." I was about to say something back, but I saw something move out of the corner of my eye. Turning my head, I saw Rellik standing in a conveniently placed shadow. I don't know how that worked out, but okay.

"I was wondering where you were," I told him. "How long have you been standing there?" I asked.

"A while," He said. So he may or may not have been listening to the entire conversation.

"Did you need something?" I asked.

"The woman left her kid," Rellik said.

"She left Jericho?" Mason asked stupidly. Rellik stepped aside, revealing a small dark skinned child holding a bag of cheerios. His big white eyes glanced at me shyly as he twisted the bag in his hands.

"Hi Jericho," Mason said. "Your mom just left." She glanced up at Rellik.

"Thanks," She said to him before reaching her hand out to take Jericho's. "Let's go call you mom okay?" Jericho nodded as Mason lead him into the T.V. room. When she left I looked up at Rellik, and he looked at me. We stood there in silence for a few seconds.

"So where have you been?" I asked, desperate to get rid of the quiet. He didn't answer me. I rocked back and forth and looked around. How do you talk to a vampire? Do ask them what they had for lunch? I going to do that.

"So what have you been eating?" I asked. "Or drinking, however you prefer phrasing it." Rellik raised his eyebrow at me.

"Have you eaten at all?" I asked.

"Not yet," He answered. I let out a small oh. I guess that's good. I don't know if anyone will be willing to feed him, so maybe he'll end up hunting. A little though came to my head and I snorted. Rellik raised both of his eyebrows at me.

"I'm sorry," I giggled. "I just imagined you hunting squirrels." Rellik looked at me blankly. "It was funnier in my head." I said, grinning at him. He blinked at me then walked away.

"Okay," I muttered to myself. I stood there for a second before deciding to look for Serene. After some time I put on a jacket, boots, a scarf, mittens, fuzzy socks, earmuffs, ski pants, a beanie, and sunglasses. Deeming myself prepared, I went to look for Serene. Who I found sitting on the doorsteps outside the front door. She looked back at me and then at my outfit curiously.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"I was going to look for you," I said as I sat beside her on the steps.

"You found me," She smirked while burying her bare feet into the snow.

"You want to talk about your Aunt?" I inquired.

"Not really," Serene sighed out.

"Well, wether or not you want to talk to her, I should tell you she forget Jericho here." I sat there waiting for her response. She was still for a few seconds before slowly turning her head to face me. Her expression was unreadable, but something told me she was not happy.

"Did she now?" She questioned, her voice strained.

"Yeah," I replied. Serene continued to stare at me. She may have stared for a while longer if we didn't hear crying from inside the house. Serene shot up and ran inside the house, and I followed her close behind. Upon entering the house, we saw Spoiler, looking like he was there to investigate the source of the crying himself. The crying was coming from the T.V. room. Once inside the room, we saw Jericho bawling his eyes out. He was hugging Mason's leg as Mason tried her best to calm him. Karl was still browsing through with the bookshelf with Arma on his shoulder as if nothing was happening, Chimbley looked like he was trying to sleep, and Mizuno sat on the couch looking sullen. Serene walked up to Jericho then kneeled.

"Hey puppy," She greeted in a soft voice. "What's wrong?" Jericho looked at Serene through watery before wailing and stretching out his arms towards her. Serene picked him up and kissed his forehead. She rubbed his back soothingly while she whispered quietly to him. Jericho gradually stopped howling, but proceeded to whimper pathetically. I leaned against the doorway, with Spoiler standing behind me. He looked confused about the situation, so I decided to enlighten him.

"Serene's Aunt forgot her kid again," I explained. Spoiler looked at me in disbelief.

"Again?" He asked worriedly.

"Yes," I answered. "This type of thing happens quiet a lot apparently." Spoiler looked at the kid then back at me. "I don't know why he's crying though," I added. Spoiler looked back at Jericho and frowned.

"Are ya sure it's 'right for us to stay?" Spoiler asked me. I raised my eyebrows in surprise.

"Unless the house burns down," I replied with a grin. "You can stay as long as you like."

"Ya just seem like-"

"It's fine," I interrupted. "We have lives outside of this little home. Things will come up, but that's kind of expected." Spoiler wasn't convinced. "If you think you're some freeloader, then your wrong." He still didn't look convinced. "You could just say that you are staying to protect three innocent girls from the evil statue." I pointed at Karl, whom looked up from the book he was reading when he heard the word 'statue.'

"I guess that's some reason tah stay," Spoiler agreed looking at Karl. Karl looked back at Spoiler and smirked, causing Spoiler to grit his teeth in response.

"Besides it's not as though you're purposefully being difficult," I said raising my voice slightly. "Like smoking in a house with people who have asthma." I looked back at Chimbley, who didn't even bother to acknowledge me.

"Since when do you care?" Mason asked spitefully while walking towards me.

"Ever since I found out Serene had asthma too," I answered while crossing my arms. "So did you make the kid cry?" I asked her.

"No," Mason snapped, "It was the pi-"

I quickly clamped my hand over her mouth, cutting her off. I bent down until my eyes were at level with her.

"If there is one thing you do not call him," I whispered quietly enough for Karl not to hear, "It's pirate." I looked up at said pirate who was looking at the two of us with a blank expression. Even Arma, seemed to be watching us silently. I smirked and waggled my fingers at him. "So," I continued straightening up, "What did blondie over there do?" Mason looked slightly confused about my actions.

"He told Jericho that fish kid," Mason pointed at Mizuno, "Was a lake monster that eats people." I let out a bark of laughter then immediately covered my mouth when I saw the expression Serene had on her face. She looked like she was deciding on how to brutally murder Karl. She glanced over to Mizuno, and after seemingly going through some type of internal struggle decided against it.

"Puppy," Serene whispered to the kid in her arms, "Did that man tell you Mizuno was a monster?" She said, pointing to each person respectively. Jericho looked at Mizuno fearfully then nodded. "Well that man," she pointed to Karl again, "Is a dirty liar." I snickered when Karl slowly squinted his eyes at Serene, all while keeping his crooked smile on his face.

"A liar?" Karl said with false shock. "I never told a lie in my life." Serene turned to Jericho and smiled.

"He's lying again," Serene sighed with false regret. "Poor Karl tries awfully hard to tell the truth." Serene said wistfully. "He just can't stop lying." I snickered when I realized what Serene was doing, and decided to join in.

"He's always picking on Mizuno," I told Jericho as I walked over to Mizuno and sat down next to him on the couch. "Mizuno would never hurt anyone." I grinned widely at Mizuno, who looked back at me curiously.

"See," Serene said gesturing to me. "Mizuno isn't hurting her." Jericho looked at Mizuno then sniffed, he didn't look as afraid as he was a while ago.

"But look at him," Karl said walking over to Serene and Jericho. Spoiler's grip on Riphook tightened in preparation for a type of attack. "He looks like a monster." Karl rested his hand and Jericho's shoulder. Serene calmly pulled Jericho away from Karl.

"Looking different doesn't make you a monster," Serene rebuffed calmly. "Everyone looks different, so would that mean everyone's a monster?" She asked Jericho. Jericho looked at Mizuno then shook his head.

"Then what is he?" Karl asked Jericho. Serene gave Karl the evil eye while smiling sweetly.

"Guppy," Jericho answered hesitantly. Serene looked at Jericho with mild shock. Jericho grinned at Mizuno, showing some gaps in his teeth. Serene grinned stupidly then planted a kiss on the side of his head.

"You are so cute," Serene laughed.

"Yes," Mason agreed apparently bored, "He's also going to be staying here for a while." Serene's grin faltered when Mason said this.

"Did you call Aunt Hannah?" Serene asked slowly, Mason nodded. "What did she say?"

"She said that we can take him home ourselves" Mason answered. I frowned, Serene doesn't drive in the snow.

"Did you tell her that we are busy?" Serene asked darkly.

"She said that she was even more busy than we are," Mason answered. Serene visibly grimaced. She kissed Jericho's forehead again before handing him to Mason.

"I've gotta call your Mama," Serene told him. "Go play with Mason for a bit okay?" Jericho nodded and hugged Mason's neck. Serene looked at Mason then gestured to the door, Mason took the hint and walked out the door. Jericho openly gaped at Spoiler as the two walked by him. As soon as Mason and Jericho left, Serene darted over to the phone and dialed her Aunt's number.

"What the hell's your problem?" I snapped at Karl, who simply blinked at me. "Are you here for any other purpose than to give us a hard time?" Karl shrugged, causing Arma to flutter up slightly as her perch was disturbed. I suddenly felt the desire to find a sledgehammer. "You are such a prick."

"You seemed to be happy to see me at first," Karl smirked. Arma flew up and perched herself on Karl's head.

"That's because you seemed so much cooler in the comics," I growled, getting up off the couch and standing as tall as I could. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Serene walk out of the room why the phone against her ear.

"What's the difference?" Karl asked, though it seemed to be directed to Arma.

"The difference is actually having to deal with you," I crossed my arms and scowled at him.

"Really," Karl asked. "I thought I was being nice." I stared at him.

"No," I seethed. "You're being an asshole." Karl simply smirked at me.

"Am I now?" Karl asked innocently. "Or is someone just upset that they aren't immediately liked." I felt my face grow hot.

"That's not true," I defended, but I couldn't find anything to say back.

"Oh really," Karl mused, "Because it seems like-"

I punched him.

I immediately regretted, seeing as it was a childish thing to do and I overreacted. Plus, punching a psychopath is probably the dumbest thing I have ever done. Also my knuckles hurt the moment it connected with the statue. Karl drew his head back then looked at me in surprise, his eye twitched before a grin stretched out across his face. Spoiler must have thought he was going strike back, seeing as he got between me and Karl in order to defend me. Chimbley ran out of the room as fast as he could, but no one paid him any attention.

"At least," I hissed while massaging my hand. "I'm not reminded of how much of a monster I am every time I look in the mirror." Karl's grin disappeared and his expression darkened drastically. Spoiler stood at alert, tightening his grip on Riphook. Mizuno got up off the couch and stood beside me, standing as firmly as one who got shot in the leg could. For a few moments we all just stood there in silence. I admit, I was terrified. I only saw Karl angry once, and he managed to cause an entire building to collapse in one hit.

"Step back," Spoiler warned him. "We don' need ta fight." Karl looked at him then smiled.

"That's what they all think," He said with a smile, but there was an edge to his voice. While I was looking at Karl, I felt my heart drop to my stomach. Arma wasn't anywhere in sight. A slight movement above me caught my eye. Arma was fluttering above my head. In a mesh of black, she changed into a rather large spiked ball which descended towards my head. Luckily, Spoiler saw Arma before her transformation, and managed to turn around and bat her out of the way before she collided into me. Karl took the time Spoiler was turned around to grab his shoulder and slam him to the ground. Mizuno pulled me to the side, away from the fight. Spoiler got up and slashed at Karl, who dodged his attack. Arma flew into the back of Spoiler's head, causing him bend forward enough for Karl to kick him in the face. Before Karl could Arma back however, Spoiler batted her away again. Seemingly, out of options without Arma, Karl stood in place. Spoiler swung Riphook at Karl, and managed to strike Karl's upper arm, which cracked a little bit. Karl looked panicked for a second.

"What," I turned around to see Serene enter the room. Serene took in the scene before her and openly gaped. Spoiler glanced at Serene. Karl, taking advantage of the momentary distraction, grabbed the couch's arm, picked it up then swung it at Spoiler. Spoiler sliced the couch in half before it could hit him. Arma flew over to Karl, and Spoiler swung Riphook to bat her away again, but Karl kicked Riphook while Spoiler was in mid-swing, causing him to miss. Still holding on to his weapon, Spoiler was spun in the direction Karl hit Riphook, who was swearing loudly. Arma was able to reunite with Karl, and transformed into a hammer. Karl swung hammer-Arma at Spoiler who, despite his unbalance, managed to block Karl's attack. I looked over at Serene and saw her stupidly gaping at Karl and Spoiler fighting.

"Serene!" I called, she turned to me. I gestured wildly towards the fight. She watched the fight carefully. Spoiler grabbed Karl by the shoulder and tossed him into a wall. The wall cracked from the impact and Karl sunk down to his hands and kneels. Spoiler was about to charge at Karl, but Serene stepped in front of him.

"Spoiler," Serene said, "Thank you." She turned to Karl and walked over to him. "Did anything cause this?" She asked as she knelt down in front of Karl and tapped his shoulder. Karl grunted and brushed her hand away. Serene scooted forward, and grabbed his arm. Karl flinched but surprisingly did not resist her touching him.

"Should it matter?" I asked spitefully. Serene turned around and stared me down.

"Did you have anything to do with this?" She asked. I frowned and told her everything that happened. When I was done, she looked rather disappointed.

"Was I wrong?" I asked angrily.

"You were stupid," She snapped. I stepped back in shock. "I don't care how angry you were, instigating a killer is not the way to go."

"He shouldn't have attacked me," I defended.

"No he shouldn't have," Serene agreed. "But if you punch a bear for attacking your dog, are you going to get good results?" She asked then continued before I could answer. "The answer is no. Punching a bear would be stupid, doesn't matter what the bear did, punching it would be stupid." She finished her comparison and pulled gauze out of her pocket.

"What are you doing with gauze?" I asked her.

"Everyone is getting hurt," She replied. "So I have to be a walking first aid kit."

"What are you doing with it now though?" I asked.

"Looking at his arm," Serene answered.

"Why?" I questioned while stepping to stand beside Mizuno, who I noted didn't look very happy.

"Because he's bleeding," Serene answered calmly. I frowned and moved to get a better view of Karl, and saw that he was bleeding profusely from his left bicep, just as she said. His hair was messy, his clothes were slightly torn, and he was breathing heavily from the fight.

"Why is he-"

"He's human," Serene answered me before I could finish my question.

"W-when did he-" I stuttered, "Why is he-"

"Are you going to change back soon," Serene asked Karl. Karl didn't answer until Arma pecked his leg. Karl looked at her and rubbed beak with his finger.

"I should," He answered. I was surprised at the lack of emotion in his voice. He continued to pet Arma as Serene began to bandage his arm.

"You know, if you are like this too long you'll die," Serene informed him. Karl simply nodded wearily in response.

"Why are you helping him?" Mizuno asked suddenly. Serene temporarily stopped wrapping Karl's arm and turned her head towards Mizuno.

"Don't worry," She replied calmly. Mizuno bristled at her answer. "Are you done yet?" Serene asked Karl. Karl looked over at her wearily, surprisingly remaining silent. Serene looked expectantly at him, "Well?" Karl still didn't respond. Serene sighed and resumed bandaging his arm.

"So he's just going to get away with attacking your friend?" Mizuno demanded.

"No," Serene answered firmly. "I am not going to let him get away with this." Serene finished wrapping Karl's arm with a satisfied nod. She looked at Karl for a second before poking his shoulder. "Karl?" When he did not respond, Serene let out a sigh of relief. "Thank god."

"What?" I asked.

"He's out of it," Serene said. I squinted at Karl, he wasn't moving, but his eyes were open.

"He's awake," I pointed out.

"He won't be for long," Serene said as she took his good arm and slid it over her shoulder. "I'm going to tie him to one of those chairs." Karl groaned weakly in protest, but made no movement of resistance as Serene hoisted him up. Which only got so far since Serene is a little short compared to Karl.

"Those chairs?" I inquired as I tentatively walked over to help her with Karl. She looked at me and shook her head vigorously when she realized I was about to help her.

"You know," She grunted as she tried to get him out of the room, "Those chairs that doctor's would use to restrain some of the patients." She collapsed under Karl's weight and fell on her face.

"I think we should get someone a little stronger to carry him," I offered. Serene groaned from her place on the floor.

"I got it," She insisted. "I'm not helpless."

"You're short," I reminded her.

"Doesn't matter," She argued. "I will get him upstairs, into that chair, by myself."

In the end we had to have Rellik help us (since Serene claimed Spoiler was doing to much work), who was more than happy to drag him up the stairs by the feet and toss him in the crazy chair.

"Thank you," Serene thanked Rellik. She walked over to the chair and began to strap him in the chair. Rellik stood there for a second before announcing-

"I'm leaving."

"What," I asked, not sure if I heard him right.

"I have my reasons," Rellik said to Serene, completely ignoring me. Serene looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Sure," She says. I look at her in surprise. "Do you want anything before you go?" Rellik looked blankly at her.

"No," he replied. "I'll leave tonight."

"Well okay," Serene said. "Good luck." Rellik nodded and left the room.

"Are you okay with this?" I asked her.

"I don't have any right to force him to stay here," Serene answered. "Besides, he's not like our other guests."

"What do you mean?"

"There are some people in this building who can't leave due to their appearance," Serene explained. "I wouldn't like them to leave unless they absolutely believe they should go." I nodded in understanding. Even Steffi would have a little trouble with her robotic leg, but she doesn't have it like Spoiler, so she could last if she wanted to. Which reminds me.

"Steffi thought that the snowstorm brought her and Benzene here," I told Serene. "Even though they arrived before the storm. Now she thinks some other magical weather phenomenon brought them here." I grinned at Serene. My grin faltered when I saw her go rigid.

"It may have," Serene whispered. "This is the second bout of strange weather we've had this week."

"What was the first?" I asked her.

"Remember at school," She turned to me sharply "When lightning struck over and over and over again." I looked at her blankly. "You don't remember do you?"

"No," I said shaking my head.

"Well I'm going to tell the others our," She paused for a dramatic effect "Hypothesis."

"You are such a dork," I told her while smiling. "So are you going to leave him alone?" I pointed to Karl, who was fast asleep on the chair. Serene looked at him and frowned.

"Fine you tell them," Serene decided. "I'll watch emotional wreck here."

"Okay," I agreed as I went to leave the room. "By the way, when are you going to bring Jericho back home?"

"I drive him back home when all the snow is gone," She answered. I nodded and left the room to tell the others our little theory.

But I'm going to tell Steffi first, since she seems the most excited about it.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

AN: One day I'll update regularly. One day.  
>Then one day I will be respected as an amazing fanfiction writer, who actually updates. I am horrible. Though I like the 47 reviews I have. They make me happy.<p>

Julia needs love.  
>Serene needs to stop being useless.<p>

The author needs a life.

The author needs to relook over the characters because some of them are probably being OOC

If you have any questions, comments, compliments, and/or complaints, please review them.

I don't own any of the Law of Talos characters follow the link for all the sources of Law of Talos.

journal/Law-of-Talos-236099890


	9. Chap9 Mason Time

**Chapter's written in Mason's P.O.V. because... I have no reason.  
>:D<br>I do not own Law of Talos.**

**GO her for the owners and any other information journal/Law-of-Talos-236099890  
>iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii<strong>

Five days later

My alarm clock woke me up at around four a.m. on a cold summer morning. Remembering that it wasn't a school day, I shut the alarm off and tried to go back to sleep. Unfortunately for me I can't go back to sleep easily after waking up, so I begrudgingly flung the warm covers off, put on my glasses, and blearily went to the bathroom to start the morning routine. It was nice not having to worry about being late for school, so I decided to take an extra long warm shower that morning. After drying off I changed into purple skinny jeans and a black tank top. I put my hair in a high ponytail, brushed my teeth, and washed my face. Now it is time to go downstairs, grab breakfast, and hog the T.V. for the rest of the day, because I need a break. It's been hell in this house, everything is getting broken and I want poison some of these people.

Well first Serene offered me thirty bucks, but I had to clean sheep mess to get it. Then I found out there was some fight that ended up with the couch, which I bought myself, being sliced in half and a hole being put in the wall. I was so mad that my couch was destroyed that I punched another hole in the wall. Serene apologized for the couch, complimented me for having a good punch, then took the thirty dollars back as punishment. Then the next day, someone broke the toaster by dropping it on the ground; no one has taken responsibility for it, so it must be Julia. Then the fish guy managed to bust one of the water pipes while taking a bath, Serene wouldn't tell why the idiot did it for some dumb reason. Steffi's robot leg thing started to malfunction, so it occasionally freezes or gives out from under her. Like that one time she was helping with dishes. A whole stack of dishes broken, tragedy. Why she was helping with dishes with a bad leg I will never know. Then later, Climber came back from outside sopping wet from the snow; he tracked puddles all over the house. Julia slipped in one of the puddles and broke something. Serene won't tell me what broke, so I have a suspicion that it was mine. I don't blame Climber for tracking water inside the house, he couldn't help that being made of cloth and all, so it was Julia's fault. Also, I've been finding sharp grooves carved the walls all over the house. There's even one in the bathroom I'm using; next the mirror. This has terrified me greatly and Serene doesn't know who doing it.

Worst of all, Serene has been working like crazy so she can support these people. She managed to land two jobs, but it took a lot of convincing for her to drop it to one job. If she had her way, she would have up to five jobs. I don't want to go through that again; she was barely ever home.

Despite having a sucky last few days, I have a feeling that today is going to be a good day.

That is until I left the bathroom and bumped into the dirty kid with the big hat. He got dust on me and to say the least, I got mad.

"Watch where your going," I snapped as I brushed dirt off of my body.

"Where I'm goin?" He exclaimed. "Watch where oo're goin! I jus goin tah git food cuz I'm starvin and then oo com runnin into meh, 'ell!" His face was contorted in an ugly scowl. "Now if 'oo don' mine, I'm goin to eat." He turned around and headed downstairs before I could respond. My stomach growled, reminding me that I was about to go get some food also. I begrudgingly followed him downstairs and into the kitchen. I opened the fridge and frowned when I saw the little amount of food that was in it. Serene needs to get us more food. I settled for a small bowl of cereal for my meal. As I was pouring the milk, I saw the dirty kid grabbing stuff from the cabinets and storing it his pockets.

I asked him "What are you doing?"

"Just in case," He muttered. I put the milk back and the fridge and opened the silverware drawer for a spoon.

"Just in case what?" I asked as I grabbed a spoon and stuck it in the cereal.

"Chil' authorities," He grouched as he started to eat sliced bread from a bag in the pantry.

"Why would we call the child authorities on you?" I asked through a mouthful of cereal.

"Woud'n be da firs time," He explained. "woen' be da last eider."

"Okay but why would we report you?" I asked again. "You're annoying but you would you be one of the last people we would get rid of. We would get rid of the pirate before we got rid of you. In fact, I'm surprised we haven't done that already." The kid looked at me doubtfully. "By the way, what's your name again?" He looked at me like I was stupid. "Your real real name."

"I dunno," He replied blankly. "Nigel maybe."

"What do you mean maybe?" I asked him. "Don't you know your own name?"

"Not really," He answered as he shoved a piece of bread in his mouth. I felt slightly uncomfortable with how plainly he answered my question.

"Then what should I call you?"

"I'm da Chimbley Sweep," he offered, "Oo're sister call meh Chimbley."

"So I'll just call you Chimbley," I clarified, Chimbley merely grunted in response. "Don't take everything from the kitchen." I told him. "We're running low on food so you may have to wait a bit before you gorge yourself." He looked at me then nodded slightly. I nodded back and we both ate our breakfast in silence. When I was done, I put my bowl and spoon into a sink full of dirty dishes. Serene's going to have to wash the dishes soon, because Steffi sure isn't going to help.

"Well," I told Chimbley, "I'm going to watch T.V." Chimbley didn't answer me, instead he continued eating his bread. I walked into the T.V. room and froze

The T.V. screen was destroyed.

"Wha-What happened to the T.V.?" I asked myself.

"There was an incident," I jumped when Serene answered. She was sitting on the ground while leaning against a wall with her laptop in her lap. I noticed three others in the room with her; the robot, the pirate, and Climber. The pirate was sitting down in a corner with his bird in his lap. The robot was in a chair reading a book, with his spear leaning on the wall next to him. Climber was sitting next to Serene on the ground, watching what she was doing. They were all too calm about this.

"What do you mean an incident?" I asked her hoarsely.

"I don't know all the details since I was getting coffee," Serene calmly explained as she typed something on her laptop. "Karl did something that caused Climber to fall back. His pickaxe kinda crashed into the screen. Spoiler tried to help me take it out but he got shocked and accidentally tipped the screen over." She took a sip from a cup that I assumed had coffee in it then continued typing. "I'll take it to the dump on the way to work."

"I'm sorry," Climber apologized sincerely. I know that I should have told him that it was fine, but I was too angry to say that.

"Don't," Serene said before I could say anything. "It was an accident and the T.V. was old anyway. So I don't want you to get an attitude with them."

"An attitude!?" I screamed in disbelief. "For what? For wrecking our home?

Almost Killing Julia; your goddamn best friend? What the hell is wrong with you? They're always fighting! How long before one of us gets hurt? Why haven't you call the cops to put these freaks down?" Serene's head snapped up and I immediately regretted what I said. She set her laptop on the ground, stood up, then briskly walked towards me.

"Talk now!" She hissed as she grabbed my wrist and pulled me outside then shut the door behind her. She pulled me into the kitchen and sat me down in a chair.

"What the hell?" I yelled. Serene slammed her hand down on the counter.

"What is wrong with you," She growled, I cowered slightly from the intensity of her glare. "There was no need to go off on them like that."

"I wasn't go 'off' on them," I snapped. "I was talking to you, wasn't I?" Serene scowled at me. "What were you thinking by letting them stay here? We can't take care of them. This isn't one of those bad fan-fictions you read online." Serene looked shocked when I said that.

"Is that what you think?" I asked, bewildered. "Do you think that they will take us on little adventures? That they will give us the experience of a lifetime? We aren't in that perfect little reality Serene. We're in the reality where someone dies, or someone gets hurt." I sighed and rubbed my temples. "When are you going to grow up?" Serene stood there, silently staring at me. "Why did you even agree to this?" Serene slid back on the kitchen counter and pulled her knees to her chest.

"Why I agreed to this doesn't matter anymore," She explained sullenly while resting her chin on her knees. "Because at this point, that isn't the reason they're staying here." She looked straight into my eyes. "They are staying here, because someone will pull out a gun and shoot them the first chance they get. I don't know if allowing them to stay is making things worse or not, but I don't want to leave them out in the cold. What good will that do?" I listened to her silently.

"We can't save everyone, Serene," I told her softly. She visibly flinched when I said this. She muttered something to herself before sliding off the counter.

"Just apologize to them later on," She pleaded. "Don't bring this discussion up with them, please." I sighed then nodded. She walked to the doorway then looked back at me, then looked at something else.

"Good morning Chimbley," She said as she walked out the door. I turned and saw Chimbley sitting in the corner of the kitchen, still eating bread. I didn't notice he was still in here and I felt my face heat up when I realized her heard our argument.

"Why didn't you say anything," I snapped; stomping over to him.

"Wot would Ai 'ave said," Chimbley snapped back. "Oh, don' mine me, jus go on with oo're bus'ness. Not like I'm important." He hastily pulled out a cigarette, put it between his lips, then lit it with a lighter.

"God you so whiney," I whined. He closed his eyes, slowly inhaled a lung-full of smoke, then exhaled it. "Can you not smoke?" I barked.

"Can 'oo 'ave a cow somewhere else?" He groaned.

I gave him hell for that.

**Four hours later**

"Why haven't you taken a bath?"

"MOTHER OF MARY LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Chimbley and I were sitting on the bottom of the stairs. Despite being in my company, he's still a grouch. Maybe it's because I've spent the last fou hours bothering Chimbley, because I have nothing better to do because the T.V. is broken and everyone else is either asleep or with Serene in the T.V. room. I'll apologize to Climber later and maybe the cyborg, but I don't have the will to face them yet.

"We have a shower you could use," I told him as I grabbed his hat to examine it.

"I'm not usin' that bloody shower," He griped, trying to make a grab for his hat.

"Are you scared?" I taunted pulled the hat out of his reach.

"No," He reached over me, trying to get his hat back. "Give me back me hat." He snapped.

"I'm not doing anything wrong with it," I defended. "I'm just looking at it. Why do you wear this thing away?"

"I olready told 'oo," He explained. "I wear it 'cuz I like to wear it."

"But it's so trashed," I observed as I put the hat on my head.

"All I cou'd afford," He snapped as he snatched the hat off my head and put upon his own.

"Ya'll too loud," Julia groggily slurred from behind us, "And you're blocking the way." Chimbley and I scooted aside as she lumbered past us and into the kitchen.

"Good morning to you too," I grumbled. "Come back when you stop being a bitch."

"Why don' 'oo bother her?," Chimbley groaned.

"Because I hate her," I replied.

"Yet 'oo are bothering me."

"I don't hate you," I explained, "I wouldn't be talking to you if I did." Chimbley rubbed his eyes tiredly. I sat there a moment, waiting for him to respond. When he didn't; I raised my finger to poke his cheek. He spoke before I touched his face.

"Why was oo're sister up 'dis mornin?" He asked without looking at me.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she was up earlier," He clarified. "'Why was she up?" I silently stared at him. I felt the corners of my mouth tug down. I stood up and darted to the T.V. room and flung the door open. Serene was sitting in the same spot I found her earlier this morning, typing on her laptop. Climber was still sitting next to her on her left side, watching whatever she was doing on her laptop. The pirate had moved from sitting in the corner to sitting next to Serene; raven in lap, staring at the cyborg with a smirk on his face. The robot was in the chair I found him in earlier, he had a book in his lap but he wasn't reading it; instead he glared heatedly back at the pirate. The sword was leaning against the wall next to him. When Serene didn't look up from her laptop, I stormed over to her.

"Can I help you," She asked calmly without looking up at me.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" I demanded. Serene looked up at me and I felt my heart sink. I was too angry earlier to see how tired she look. She had bags under her eyes, her face was paler than usual, and her overall posture screamed 'I NEED SLEEP'.

"I dunno," She answered, "Why?"

"There's a clock on you laptop Serene!" I snapped, Serene raised her eyebrows. "It's around eight o'clock. Have you been up all night?" Serene slowly looked at her laptop, her eyes searching the screen.

"Oh," She whispered.

"So you were up all night," I clarified. She scratched her head.

"I guess I was."

"Have you been doing this a lot?" I asked. When she didn't respond, I called her name.

"What," She said, raising her eyes to meet mine.

"I asked if you've been staying up a lot." When I asked her this; she frowned. She seemed to be struggling with this question.

"I dunno," She muttered. "Maybe a little bit."

"Then you need to go to sleep," I told her.

"When?" She asked as she looked back down at her laptop.

"Now!" I snapped, she jumped slightly.

"I'll do it when I'm done," She mumbled. I sighed and massaged my temples.

"Julia!" I called, "I need help with Serene!" I paused; waiting for a response. Instead, all I got was a loud groan before she lumbered in the room, coffee in hand.

"What," She mumbled, taking a sip of coffee after she stopped and stood beside me.

"Serene's being a workaholic," I explained.

"Whacha be workin on," She asked Serene.

"Mostly advertisements for some of the small business," She answered. "Wrote an article in one of the county magazines, did some commissions, and I am currently working on an essay that some kid paid fifty bucks for." She sighed and rubbed her temples.

"You're cheating?" Julia asked.

"I am in need of quick money," Serene explained. "This is the best option at the time."

"Serene," Julia consoled, "Your health is going to fail if you do this again." Serene seemed to hesitate for a moment before she shook her head and

"I need to finish this," Serene affirmed. "I haven't been working on it long." I sighed in defeat.

"She was on it all night," I jumped in surprise when Climber spoke. I completely forgot that he was in the room, along with the pirate and the cyborg. Julia seemed to have the same thoughts; when she realized how close she was standing to Karl. She jumped back in surprise, then slinked over to stand on the other side of me. Karl smirked at her actions.

"Climber," Serene groaned, "You weren't supposed to tell them that." Climber looked at her.

"Well," He said. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"Caring for the human?" Karl asked. "How original."

"I won't get hurt," She insisted. "I'm perfectly fine."

"Don't humans break from this type of thing," Karl asked smugly.

"Humans can be weak," Serene concurred. "You should know, you were human recently and all you seemed to do was sleep." Karl put his hand on his chest.

"Then isn't it a good thing that I'm no longer human," Karl said dramatically. "It was a terrible experience."

"Can we move back to the subject of the insomniac?" I asked. "I don't want her passing out while she's driving or holding a bag of knives."

"Why would she have a bag of knives?" Julia asked.

"Hypothetically speaking," I replied curtly, "Now, stay on subject."

"I could get a bag of knives," Serene muttered. "Just get a potato sack and put all the kitchen knives in it."

"That doesn't sound very safe," Climber commented.

"It's not safe," Serene agreed. "But it's just an idea, nothing more." Climber nodded.

"Subject please," I implored. "Serene needs to get sleep. Staying up all the time is not healthy."

"Oh, she'll be fine," Karl claimed.

"The lass hasn't slept for awhile," Spoiler injected. "She should get some shut-eye."

"I'm fine," Serene insisted again. "I'm not as fragile as you think."

"Oh really," Karl mused while looking at her with half-lidded eyes.

"If anyone's fragile," Julia defended. "It's you." Karl looked at Julia sharply and Serene kicked Julia in the shin.

"Don't start fights," Serene ordered. "That was unnecessary." Julia gaped at Serene then Karl.

"You're taking his side?" She asked; exasperated.

"Julia," Serene pleaded, "Not now."

"No," Julia protested, "Why are you taking his side?"

"Because you were the one who started it," Serene calmly answered.

"AUGH!" Riphook cried. "Will you all shut up! You're annoyin' has hell!" Everyone in the room turned to look at him. "We can survive a few 'ours wih'out you, check up on everyone then go to sleep. Bro and I will watch after scarface over der, an keep frizzhead away frum him. Ya sis can watch after the urchin while you're out. Just, shut up an do it." We all silently stared at the sword. After a moment of silence, Serene sighed and closed her laptop.

"Spoiler," Serene looked up at the robot guiltily, "Do you mind watching Karl while I sleep?" Spoiler looked at her with mild surprise.

"I don't mind at all," He answered.

"Are you sure?" Serene asked while rubbing her eyes. "I don't want to inconvenience you."

"Least I could do," Spoiler reassured with a smile. Serene looked doubtfully at him.

"Oh please," Riphook proclaimed. "How can you 'inconvenience' him? He's been sittin' on his ass. You're doin' him a favor." Spoiler frowned at his brother.

"Don't I have any say in this?" Karl asked. "I'm part of the family now."

"You'll get a say," Serene said as she stood up. "When I'm positive that you won't cause any harm."

"But-"

"Don't," Serene interrupted; pointing a finger at him. "I'm not trying to be against you, but I don't trust you-" Karl's eye visibly twitched, "Because you are too unpredictable."

"How am I less predictable than any of the others," Karl asked with mock shock. "We simply got off on a bad start."

"You can't expect old wounds to heal when you spend half the time stitching them up but the other half cutting them back open," Serene advised. "If you want to get back on track, stop cutting open the wound." Karl didn't respond; he simply stared at her with a smirk on his face. Serene yawned and headed for the door. She turned to Spoiler and muttered a small thank you as she left the room. After Serene left I sighed in relief.

"Thanks," I told Riphook. "She doesn't listen to me." Riphook merely grunted in response. I glanced at Climber, who caught my eye and smiled at me. His kind smile reminded me of my behavior this morning. I felt heat rush to my face and I looked down at the ground in shame. I don't know a lot about the other two, but Climber was sweet. He didn't deserve that. I breathed in deeply and bit my lip.

"Climber," I said weakly. "I'm sorry." Climber looked slightly confused. "I called you a freak earlier." I explained. "I shouldn't have said that, it wasn't nice." I turned to Spoiler and apologized to him as well. He gave me a small reassuring smile.

"It's okay," Climber said. "It's my fault your T.V. broke."

"But it's not your fault it's his." I pointed at Karl. "Which is why I'm not going to apologize to him." Karl didn't respond, he simply stared at the doorway across the room.

"You're finally growing up," Julia pinched my cheek. I swatted her hand away and scowled at her. "I'm going to go check up on my family." She pulled her cellphone out of her pant's pocket. "You should go to sleep yourself." With that she left the room.

"Maybe I will."

**IIIIIIIIIIII**

**AU:**

**So how are my lovelies. This chapter was a little shorter than the rest. Sorry about that, I just wanted to get something posted. **

**If you have any questions,comments,complaints,compliments,critiques, and/or concerns. You can either review it, or somehow message me on my deviant art account **

**Hope you childers have a wonderful life.**


End file.
